


The Beast Within

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Alternate Universe - Werewolves and Vampires, Anal, Beckendorf is the Alpha Wolf, Bottom!Leo, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Multi, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico leads the vampires, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Pets, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Top!Frank, Top!Nico, Vampire!Frank, Vampire!Nico, pregnant!Leo, pregnant!Percy, top!Hazel, vampire!Hazel, werewolf!Leo, werewolf!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is an old soul, literally. He's a vampire and he has been living rather peacefully in Starfall Hollow. The vampires have a treaty with the Alpha of the local pack of werewolves; Charles Beckendorf. <br/>Everything is peaceful, at least until Nico's sire Luke decides to drop by, because the truly Old Ones don't exactly approve of Nico's treaty with the wolves. The vampires decide to kidnap one of the wolves - Leo. The wolves take revenge by kidnapping the one mortal Nico cares about - Percy.<br/>How will the two leaders handle that, especially when on top of the Old Ones there are also suddenly hunters in their little town...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Story of Starfall Hollow

Title: The Beast Within – Between Two Sides of the Moon

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, mating, submissive!wolves, mpreg, pets/slavery, orgasm-denial, toys, spanking, pegging, supernatural, AU, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, onesided!Nico/Drew, onesided!Octavian/Percy, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian, past!Luke/Ethan, past!Calypso/Luke

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Tyson, Ella, Grover Underwood, Juniper Underwood

 _Vampires_ : Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Ethan Nakamura, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Luke Castellan

 _Werewolves_ : Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black

 _Hunters_ : Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Octavian Simmons

 _Witches_ : Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Characters : Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Esperanza Nicole, Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Claryssa Zhang

Summary: Nico is the leader of a coven of vampires, but his sire and the other older vampires are not very pleased by his leadership because he lets a pack of werewolves live in his city. So to show the Old Ones that he's not soft, he takes some wolves captive. But werewolves don't like it when you take their own captive. So they decide to take revenge by turning the one human Nico desires into a werewolf. What is Percy, who would have never believed supernatural beings to exist, supposed to do, now that he's not only a submissive werewolf, but also has a horny vampire leader at his heels? And why is a group of so called hunters also after him...?

 

**The Beast Within**

_ Between Two Sides of the Moon _

 

Prologue: The Story of Starfall Hollow

 

In the darkness of the deepest night sat a lone figure. A man of youth, at least in appearance. A man of wealth. And a man of power. His deep, dark eyes were staring thoughtful into the wine glass in his hand, though the red liquor within was by far not wine.  
“You look thoughtful, brother mine”, murmured a soft, female voice from behind him.  
“You already arrived?”, hummed her brother in reply, not lifting his gaze.  
Lightning illuminated the sky behind them. The young woman, merely twenty years from the looks of it, laughed softly and pushed her long, black curls over her shoulder. She walked up to him to place her head on his shoulder.  
“Hazel let us in. Thalia and the others are getting adjusted. I thought I'd first check on my little brother”, smiled the woman. “Reyna voiced her concerns about a village boy you seem quite interested in. Tell me about him, Nico.”  
“A village boy?”, snorted Nico, turning to stare at her ridiculed. “This is not the eighteenth century anymore. We don't say it like that. He's a boy from school. With quite captivating eyes.”  
“He's a boy from this village, which makes him a village boy. Don't be a wise-ass, Nico”, chided his sister irritated. “Reyna said it's more than just his captivating eyes. She said you're thinking about turning him. Is that true?”  
“Perhaps”, shrugged Nico and put his glass down. “But that's none of your concerns, Bianca. You're not part of my coven. You have your sire to report to and I have mine. And my business is exactly that. It's mine. If I chose to turn him to make him mine, then I will do that. I've spend enough time alone. It's time I find someone to rule beside me.”  
“I had hoped you would have done so when you turned little Hazel in the 30s”, sighed Bianca.  
“Gross”, snorted her younger brother and wrinkled his nose. “She is like a sister to me. I turned her because my _real_ sister abandoned me.”  
His dark eyes darkened even more as he glared at the other. “I didn't abandon you. I followed Thalia. She is my sire-sister. And she is my mate. It's not my fault we did not get turned by the same, Nico. It's not my fault Luke chose you.”  
“Oh, don't mention him”, muttered Nico with a grumpy look. “He promised to visit with the others. Not much of a promise, more so a threat.”  
“The others?”, yelped Bianca wide eyed. “You mean to say that the Old Ones will come here?”  
“It's the reason I asked Thalia to come”, nodded her brother. “I need your help and advise.”  
“Why are they coming?”, hissed Bianca with dialed eyes. “And when?”  
“There is this pack of mutts living in my forest”, drawled Nico a bit bored. “I think Luke is not happy that I let them live there.”  
“Why are you letting them live?”, growled his sister irritated. “The least any vampire needs is an angry Oldest at their heels! Especially when you're thinking about changing someone! Oh, Nico!”  
“Don't throw a fuss”, muttered Nico. “Go and rest. We'll have a big lunch tomorrow and I plan on showing you my city. It'll be eventful and _nice_.”  
“Well... Yes”, sighed Bianca defeated and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Don't be reckless, Nico.”  
As she left and the door fell close behind her, he turned back to the high windows to stare at the stormy sky. The storm fit his mood so perfectly tonight.  
“I'm not reckless”, whispered Nico thoughtful. “I know exactly what I'm doing. And Percy Jackson will be mine. With or without Luke's agreement.”  
  


/break\

  
“This is it?”, grunted a mid-twenty blonde a bit irritated.  
He sat behind the wheel of his car. A simple, plain model to not draw attention. The blonde girl, late teen, looked at the map in her lap and nodded shortly. The blonde boy on the backseat leaned forward to take a look for himself.  
“Yep, Octavian. We're here”, confirmed the boy. “It's Starfall Hallow.”  
“And we're sure he's here?”, asked Octavian, turning a bit to look at the male teen.  
“Well, Austin. You have the file. Take a look”, grunted the girl a bit irritated. “All I want is a diner with a proper toilet. If I have to go into the woods one more time, I may go crazy. This has to be it. I'm tired of traveling through the state.”  
The boy, Austin, muttered something beneath his breath before checking his backpack, pulling a file out and opening it. The first thing he saw was a picture, a photo of a teenage boy with black, unruly hair and bright, sea-green eyes.  
“Starfall Hollow”, nodded Austin. “After his mother died in a car accident, child protective services got him away from his abusive stepfather. He got adopted by a couple, the Underwoods. Residents of Starfall Hollow. They're already taking care of two foster children named Ella and Tyson. It seems they're okay. Mortals, I mean. Normal folks.”  
“And we're one hundred percent sure about his heritage, Kayla?”, asked Octavian, snatching the photo away from Austin.  
“A hundred and ten percent”, nodded the girl with a smirk. “I stole some evidence from the car accident where his blood was on and checked it myself. He's the son of Poseidon Jackson. He has the right blood. He's one of us.”  
“A born hunter”, smirked Octavian. “Well then. It's time to get to know him a bit better.”  
“No funny business, Tavy”, warned Kayla with one raised eyebrow. “I know that predatory look.”  
“He's cute”, shrugged the oldest of them. “Perhaps I'll find my very own way to make him part of our team. Now come, lunch will be my treat.”  
“Yes!”, exclaimed Kayla and Austin with broad grins.

 

/break\

 

A Latino boy, maybe sixteen years old, sat alone on a bench in front of the high school, staring off into the distance. He heaved a sigh, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

“What are you looking all depressed for, Leo?”, asked a mocha-skinned girl curiously.

She sat down on the back-rest of the bench, ruffling his hair curiously. Leo blinked a few times before looking up at her with his head tilted to one side like a curious puppy.

“It's nothing, really”, hummed the Latino, shaking his head. “Don't worry about me, Nyssa.”

Nyssa huffed and rolled her eyes, taking a look around. “We're all alone, Leo. All others already left to get back to our pack. You know you can talk to me, right?”

“Well... okay...”, nodded the boy slowly, a bit awkwardly, his arms wrapped around his knees. “It's just that I saw Frank and Hazel earlier, you know when Frank had football training and I happened to... uh... be around... And... ah, damn, you know...”

“Yes, I know that you have a death wish”, snorted Nyssa slightly irritated, hitting him upside the head. “We can be lucky that Alpha Beckendorf has a treaty with di Angelo's coven, but I doubt that the big boss vampire will be very happy to learn that you drool over his most trusted 'family' member. You know how much he values his 'little sister'. What you're doing is suicide. Not to mention that they are _vampires_ and you are a _werewolf_. Look, you know I love you like that annoying, little brother I never had, but it pains me to see how you're making yourself suffer like that. You deserve better than that.”

“You have no idea, Nys”, sighed Leo, resting his forehead against his knees. “Percy had said something similar earlier too. That it's no use pining after a couple.”

“See!”, interrupted Nyssa enthusiastically. “Even an ordinary human knows that you're fighting a lost battle there! How about you just listen to us, huh?”

“He may have said that”, continued Leo, turning his head to glare at her briefly. “But he's mistaken. And so are you. You two have no freaking idea how it is to be me!”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, ruffling his hair again. “Oh yes, the torturous existence of Leo Valdez. You know you're not the first male submissive. And those before you did survive without attempting suicide by vampires, right?”

“Suppose you're right”, shrugged the Latino and stood. “Guess I'm just overall useless. Even as a submissive wolf. Let's get back home, Clarisse will roast us anyway for being late.”

“You're not useless”, chided his friend, nudging him as they slowly left the school. “You just haven't found the right dominant for you. But one day, you'll find the perfect _wolf_ , okay?”

He shrugged and nodded, keeping to himself that he didn't want a wolf. He wanted his vampires.


	2. The Meeting of the New Guys

Chapter 1: The Meeting of the New Guys

 

“Hey, I'm Percy Underwood... I'm sixteen years old and, well I guess you could say I'm your average teenage boy. I'm not very good at school, but I love hanging with my friends... And I have no idea why I'm doing this”, sighed a black-haired boy, his eyes boring into the girl sitting opposite her. “Tell me again why I am doing this, Dare.”

The girl with the wild red hair grinned mischievously and blinked with wide, innocent eyes. “Because I'm your best friend and you love-love-love me, Percy!”

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes, slumping in his bean-bag. The two of them were sitting in a completely blue bedroom, from the walls to the bean-bag and even the bedsheets. The red-haired girl sat on the bed with a sheet of paper in her hand, a pen behind her ear and a camera in her hand. She was wearing a green skirt and a pink top, which so did not match with her red hair. He on the other hand looked just perfect. His skinny-jeans hugged his long legs perfectly, his sleeveless shirt – blue with a green tagging reading 'Sea Prince' – showed off his slightly muscular arms and lean body frame. Especially so the tattoo running up his right arm, blue swirls like waves with reduced shells and sea-stars set in between them. It disappeared beneath his shirt and where his shirt rid up against his hip-bone, it could be seen to run along his stomach and down into his pants.

“Fine”, sighed Percy, shifting to rest his elbows on his knees, staring at her. “What do you need, aside from my name and my opinion on myself...?”

“Your... oh”, her cheerful mood deflated. “Never mind.”

“No. What is it?”, huffed the boy with one raised eyebrow. “You said I have to answer your stupid questions. And if I have to even answer the question what my name is, then tell me the next one.”

“What's your family situation?”, asked the redhead in a soft and slightly guilty voice.

Her friend huffed slightly, yet still he turned to look out of the window instead of into the camera. “My dad died before my birth. And my... my mom died in a car accident two years ago. They got me out of home because my stepfather was an abusive asshole. But I soon got adopted by a nice couple, Grover and Juniper. They're my parents now, kind of. I mean, they're not that much older than me, after all. And thanks to them I now got two younger siblings, Ella and Tyson. They're orphans too and Grover and Juni adopted them. So yeah, that's my family. Pretty colorful bunch, but I'm grateful to have them and to be away from my stepfather. Now stop looking at me with those guilt-written eyes, Rachel. I'm glad to have them, even though I still miss my mom very much.”

“Okay”, nodded Rachel with a soft half-smile. “So, how is your social life? Any friends?”

“Yeah, there is that annoying redhead...”, grinned Percy teasingly. “No, seriously. You're my best friend. Back when I came first here, I was quite the outsider in this little town where everyone knows each other since birth because all had been brought to this world by the same doctor. Since he's the only doctor of the city. It's hard finding connections in such a small town, but thanks to you I did. I mean, I'm not really getting along with all your friends, but thanks to you I met Piper, who is like my second best friend. And Leo, who is really awesome and adorably flustered. And Clarisse, she's a bit rough but still pretty awesome. Frank and Hazel, who are amazing, though always a little obsessed with each other. And Reyna and Jason, about who I could say the exact same thing...”

“Further down the social food-chain”, chuckled Rachel amused. “Love-life?”

“Not for a school project”, huffed Percy and glared, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Come on. This _is_ a small town. Everybody knows it anyway”, smirked the redhead and winked.

“Nico di Angelo”, confessed the boy in a rushed voice and with a flustered face. “He's that really handsome jock and I really like him a lot, I guess... But he's not really noticing me, so yeah...”

“Any enemies?”, chuckled Rachel, already knowing the answer.

“Well, Alabaster that jerk doesn't really like me. I have no idea why he's constantly jealous seeing as I never hit on his boyfriend Ethan before”, huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. “And Tanaka. I don't get why she's feeling intimidated by me either... I mean, I don't have anything on her! She's drop-dead gorgeous and that typical clever Asian and the daughter of the only doctor in this city. And she is really close to Nico, while he is not interested in me, so no need to be jealous there either...”

“Okay, okay, okay, before I have to listen to you sulking about Nico, how about we go and fetch something to eat?”, suggested Rachel and nudged her friend after turning the camera off.

“We don't have anything in the fridge, Juni wanted to go grocery shopping after work”, shrugged Percy with a frown. “Sorry, but you know how much Grover and Ty can eat.”

“Well, okay. Let's go to the Magic Diner. My treat”, smiled Rachel, pulling Percy with her.

“Well, if you pay...”, grinned the green-eyed boy and followed obediently.

 

/break\

 

“Family, I have to thank you all for coming together today”, announced Nico as he stood with his wine glass high in the air in front of the gathered vampires. “I especially thank you, Thalia, for bringing your side of the family here for this reunion.”

“Hear, hear!”, exclaimed the other vampires present.

Nico sat down at the head of the table, the one-eyed Asian glared at him a bit. “I still doubt that this will help any, Nikolaus. This will only cause us more problems, brother.”

“I am head of this coven, Ethan”, glared Nico finally and sipped his blood.

Ethan returned the glare. The two of them often edged on, seeing as Nico was the head of the coven but Ethan had been sired earlier than Nico. The brunette on Ethan's other side and his nearly identical looking brother turned nervously to their sire.

“Ethan, calm down, man”, whispered the brunette one place farther away from the Asian.

“I am calm, Travis”, growled Ethan angered, his eye red. “Connor, keep your brother in line.”

Both brunettes gulped slightly and nodded, rather turning their attention over to the other Asian on Travis' other side, but the tall guy was talking with the dark-skinned girl on his other side.

“He was looking so adorable today”, sighed the girl dreamily. “Really now, Frank, you should have seen how he had blushed so brightly! I love how he can change color. And he's so hot, I mean, his body temperature is so unbelievable high...”

“I would wish you'd stop spying on him, Hazel”, scolded the Asian a bit darkly. “At least without me. How can you not notify me first before you go up to the gym and spy on him.”

“Aw”, giggled Hazel lightly and attached herself to Frank's arm. “I made photos from when he was bend over to pull his pants up. Perfect view, my love.”

“You two sicken me”, growled the black-haired female next to Hazel with a glare. “You're _mates_. Why can you still be drooling after someone else. A wolf nonetheless!”

The mated vampires glared at her dangerously as if they were ready to lunge at her if she'd dare to say one bad word about their little wolf. Though before this could escalate, the blonde next to her laid one hand onto her knee and stared at the black-haired vampire intensely.

“Reyna, keep out of this”, hissed the blonde. “It's their thing. And Leo is an alright guy, for a wolf.”

“Interesting”, hummed the other black-haired girl at the other end of the table, opposite Nico.

Her intense, electric blue eyes stared straight ahead at Nico. The head of the coven returned the stare without batting an eyelash. She smirked amused and tilted her head.

“What's the matter, Thals?”, grunted Nico suspicious.

But the blue-eyed girl only shook her head, as if she was not yet ready to voice her thoughts. Instead she turned to Bianca, who sat next to her. The Italian girl had a frown on her face as she watched the exchange between her brother and her mate/sire-sister. On Bianca's other side sat her other sire-sister, a brunette who pointedly glared at the other coven opposite them. Bianca heaved a sigh and turned her attention to the glaring brunette.

“Phoebe, be nice. This is important. My brother asked for our help”, whispered the Italian girl.

“I know. And _you_ are the only reason I agreed to come here anyway”, muttered the brunette.

Between Phoebe and Nico sat the rest of Thalia's coven – a younger brunette girl with dark green eyes, next to her older sister, who was holding hands with a blonde young man, though the blonde vampire was talking to a blonde female vampire. Nico sighed slightly and turned to said blonde.

“Have you heard anything from the Old Ones recently, Annabeth?”, asked Nico politely.

Next to his sister, Annabeth was probably the one he liked most from Thalia's coven. “No, nothing.”

The Italian sighed, his frown deepening as he stared straight ahead at the other coven head. There was something in Thalia's eyes that did not bide well. She was having a plan. And he was not going to like it. He never liked what she had in mind. But he needed her help here.

“This wolf your friends like... how strong is it, brother?”, asked Thalia, turning to Jason.

“Huh?”, blinked her younger brother confused. “Leo? No. He's weak, especially considering that he's a wolf. But then again, he's a bitch. A male submissive, that is.”

“So... capturing him won't be that hard, as long as he's separated from his pack?”

The mischievous glint in her electric blue eyes made Nico shudder and his stomach turn. Especially so as Hazel and Frank snarled and nearly bolted up to attack her. They reacted very sensitive to any kind of suggestion that someone may hurt Leo. Which had saved the boy from quite some bullying, seeing as the orphaned Latino had been adopted by the alpha of Starfall City. The city didn't react well to new people moving in. And since Leo was a bit scrawny and not very impressive as wolves normally were, many of the normals wanted to bully him. But Frank had beaten everyone up who even mentioned that it would be fun to pick on Leo right from the beginning, so by now the Latino was well-integrated without ever meeting any resistance. At least not that he would know of it. Nico would have chuckled if the situation wouldn't be so dire.

“ _Hazel_ ”, growled Nico in a dark and dangerous voice. “Sit.”

Even though she tried to fight it, she could not deny her sire. Nico glared at Thalia, demanding an explanation for it, silently threatening that he would personally attack her otherwise.

“I did not mean to harm your precious little dog”, chuckled Thalia amused and leaned back some. “I was merely talking about _capturing_. What you do with him after that is your thing. If you lock him into the dungeon, or into your bedroom, I don't care. Just to have a wolf around as... pet. It will lessen the Old Ones' rage if they think you keep the wolves for entertainment.”

The stiff posture of Frank and Hazel relaxed some and the two mates first stared at Thalia, then at each other in wide surprise and in the end at Nico with begging eyes. He groaned slightly.  
“We have a treaty with the wolves. If we harm or kidnap one of them, they will not be happy.”

“They're _dogs_ ”, snorted Thalia and rolled her eyes. “And we are sixteen vampires. Nineteen once the Old Ones arrive. They wouldn't dare to attack. Besides, if anything, you can let the pup go again once the Old Ones leave again.”

“C... Could we, Nico?”, asked Hazel hopefully.

He sighed as he stared into her golden eyes. He knew how much Hazel and Frank wanted the young wolf, but due to the treaty – the wolves had to stay away from the vampires and vice versa – they were not allowed to do more than some stalking and observing. Though now seeing an opportunity to steal their wolf and keep him as their pet? Even if Nico would wish to object, he wouldn't get far.

“Very well. But before we plan _anything_ , let us dine and let me show you my city.”

“Yes!”, exclaimed Hazel with an excited yelp and jumped her mate. “Ours, he'll be _ours_!”

Nico sighed. This would not end well. His eyes darkened. He really needed to show them the city so he would get a climbs of his very own little obsession. The thought of Percy lifted his mood.

 

/break\

 

Octavian smirked amused as he sat opposite the charming young boy. While his two companions had stayed in their motel, he had decided to go to the local diner. Since the whole city only had one diner, he guessed that a high school student would, sooner or later, show up here. And really, after his twentieth cup of coffee – at least the coffee was good – the black-haired boy had entered the diner. Together with a redheaded girl. At first, Octavian had thought this may have been a date. It would have made everything he had planned so much more complicated. But after he sheepishly introduced himself as a tourist, taking a break in this little place, the two were quite talkative. Or, at least Percy was. The boy happily provided him with all information he needed about this place, even without intending to. There was a coven of vampires living in the mansion on the hill and what Percy described at the outskirts of town could only be a pack of wolves. An interesting combination. And Octavian thoroughly enjoyed listening to Percy's voice. What did bother him however was the redhead that never stopped watching him.

“So, the two of you visit the local high school, eh?”, smiled the Brit, nodding curiously. “Have you two lived here all your lives? You know, village kids and all?”

“Rachel has”, replied Percy and nipped his hot chocolate. “I've moved here two years ago.”

This was going to be the interesting part. How Percy had ended up here, what he knew of his real parents' work. Especially so his father's. But as if on cue, his phone vibrated. Glaring down at it, he saw the text message popping up. _Where R U, O? Get back! 5_. He frowned surprised. That was new. Five? But that couldn't possibly be. This little city already housed wolves and vampires. But the 5 was their code for witches. Their circles always consisted of five.

“I... got to go. It seemed my friends are finally awake”, smiled Octavian lightly, scribbling something onto his napkin and pushing it to Percy. “My cellphone number and my room number. Since there's only one motel around here anyway. I'd love if you'd call me. It's always good to know someone. It would be great if you could show me and my friends around a bit?”

“Sure”, smiled the sea-green eyed boy brightly. “It was nice meeting you, Octavian.”

“Believe me, the pleasure was all mine”, smirked Octavian and winked at him. “Bye.”

Percy blushed slightly as he watched the blonde leave. Though as soon as the door closed, someone else took the now vacant spot opposite of him. A giddy looking native American girl.

“Who was that? And why was he flirting with you like that?”, wanted the girl to know.

“Thank you, Piper, I feel the love”, huffed Percy with a glare.

“Aw”, grinned the native American and leaned over to pinch his cheeks. “Not that you're not the most adorable thing on this planet, but I've still never seen anyone flirt that much with you!”

“That was... Octavian”, replied Rachel with a frown. “He's on vacation here.”

“Oh, too bad”, pouted Piper and shook her head. “And here I though there would be something interesting happening in this nowhere town for a change...”

“Don't tell me you're bored already, Piper”, chuckled an amused voice behind her.

She yelped slightly and turned wide-eyed to stare at the Italian 'teenager' behind her. Nico aimed a smirk at her before turning his attention over to Percy, the smirk melting into a soft smile.

“Hi, Nico”, nodded Percy reluctantly. “Who is your friend?”

Piper blinked and her eyes trailed over next to Nico. Her mismatched eyes widened as she took in the blonde beauty that leaned a bit uncomfortably next to the vampire.

“Oh? That's Annie. Annabeth Chase, that is”, introduced Nico with a nod. “She's a second cousin twice removed from my mother's aunt's side of the family.”

“Right. Your family gathering, you had said something like that”, nodded Percy.

“Annie, that's Percy. And the bored looking redhead is Rachel. Oh, and the girl receiving a preaching in five seconds is Piper”, continued the Italian.

“Why should she-?”, started Annabeth confused and stared at the native American.

“McLean! Stop chatting with the guests! Get back to work!”, screeched an Asian girl from behind the counter, first glaring at Piper and then smiling at Nico. “Hello, Nico. Can I get you something?”

“A coffee. Thanks, Drew”, nodded the vampire.

Piper blushed slightly and stood, staring a bit awkwardly at Annabeth before gathering her courage and leaning in to whisper into her ear in a voice so no one could hear it aside from her.

“You're from Bianca's coven, right? Just nod”, whispered the native American, earning herself a nod from the blonde. “So you're a vampire too.” Another nod. “You're beautiful.” Annabeth started to nod before realizing what had been said and turned to blush instead. “Catch you later, little bat.”

Piper gave her a last playful smile before returning to the counter and getting back to work. Nico slid into the spot previously occupied by the native American. He motioned for his blonde friend to follow him. She gave him a quizzical look and he replied in such a hushed and fast voice that the human eye wouldn't even be able to see his lips moving.

“Piper is part of the local witch circle. Our witches. They work for my coven. And the girl opposite you is one of them too. Actually, all waiters in this diner are part of the circle.”

Annabeth's stormy-gray eyes darted through the room, taking the four waiters in. One was the cute native American, another was that Asian one that had been so loud, then there was a purple-haired punk girl and a freckled brunette guy. All of them seemed to work casually, but their eyes still observed the two vampires knowingly. As did the redhead opposite Annabeth. A witch? Well, a witch was still better than a wolf. They were powerful and intriguing, they had charmed vampires throughout history. Annabeth turned slightly to stare after Piper.

“So your family already arrived?”, smiled the black-haired boy next to the witch softly.

“My sister brought them”, nodded Nico shortly.

“I envy you for your big family”, grinned the teenager sheepishly.

Annabeth sniffed the air. He wasn't a wolf. And also not a vampire. She gave Nico another curious stare, demanding an explanation as to what this boy was.

“He's mortal. A mortal not from around here. He has no idea what is going on in this city”, was the fast reply from him, his lips drawn up into a smirk. “But he will, once I claim him.”

Her eyes turned wide in disbelief. So this was what it was truly about. She had already wondered why the Old Ones were taking such an interest in Nico's coven all of a sudden. But if he planned on turning someone else... Eighty years ago, when the Old Ones as well as Thalia's coven had left, both covens had only consisted of four members. The sire-brothers Ethan and Nico, as well as Ethan's creations Connor and Travis. But Annabeth's sire Thalia had left the city to the boys and left together with Annabeth and her own two sire-sisters, Phoebe and Bianca. In the course of the last eighty years, Annabeth had sired Malcolm, who had only recently turned the love of his life and her younger sister, Katie and Miranda. While Nico had been quite busy himself. He alone had sired three people – Reyna, Jason and Hazel – over these last hundred years and one of his creations had turned herself a mate into a vampire too. Their growing population was most likely making the Old Ones suspicious. Annabeth bit her lips and glared. She had never met the Old Ones herself, only knew the tales her own sire had told her about them. It was said that they were the very first vampires on this planet, or at least three of the earliest. And their 'children' had coven all around the world. Even though Ethan and Nico were sire-brothers, they were by far not the only ones who had been sired by this particular vampire. Annabeth knew that. And she also knew that the Old Ones liked to control the amount of vampires sired by their creations. They needed to control such things, because other children of theirs had already tried to fight them with their very own armies. So it was only natural that they grew suspicious because of the growing family of Nico di Angelo.

“Is their hot chocolate any good? I could use some chocolate”, muttered Annabeth.

“Their chocolate is brilliant”, replied the oblivious mortal boy with a broad grin.

Annabeth shook her head. This kid had no idea what was going on because of him.


	3. The Kidnapping of Leo Valdez

Chapter 2: The Kidnapping of Leo Valdez

 

“Frank, you really need to calm down”, noted the blonde vampire with one raised eyebrow.

The broad Canadian gave a throaty growl. “Leave me alone, Jason. He'll be _mine_ soon.”

Travis and Connor, who were walking together with Jason and Frank, exchanged an amused glance and a snicker. They knew how much Frank and Hazel wanted the young jumpy wolf and now that they were going to get the wolf with a bow around his neck and on a silver plate... It had taken Nico quite the convincing to keep Hazel home, because he – and practically everyone else in their coven – had agreed that if they'd send both of them to capture Leo, they wouldn't even make it back home, because they would be too busy ravishing the young wolf right away. But their leader had insisted that Reyna and Hazel should show the mostly female coven around.

So now, Frank, Jason, Connor and Travis were on their way toward the forest, at the outskirts of town. The three small family houses lining up in front of the trees, a little off from the rest of the houses, were well known to belong to the wolves of Starfall Hollow. Frank paused shortly as the four vampires stood directly on the other side of the street, staring up at the three houses. The taller one in the middle belonged to Charles Beckendorf, the Alpha of the pack, and his mate and the den mother, Silena Beauregard. The Canadian vampire knew that his little wolf was living with the Alpha pair, together with three other orphaned pups.

“Well, how are we going to do this?”, drawled Connor with one raised eyebrow.

“Just waltzing in, asking Alpha Beckendorf kindly if he'd hand Valdez over so we can put a collar and a leash around his neck?”, snorted Travis, mirroring his brother's expression.

“Sounds like a horrible plan”, muttered Jason with a frown. “We should have thought this through first, before coming here... Or we should have just _not_ agreed to my sister's plan...”

Frank remained silent, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring darkly. He knew they'd find a way. He could feel it in his guts. Leo was meant to be theirs, the fates would guide them until he could hold his little wolf in his arms and never let him go again.

 

/break\

 

“Okay, so... How exactly are you related to Nico again?”, asked Percy with a curious frown.

He was sitting in a boot at the diner, just like he did every day. It was kind of inevitable when two of your best friends work at the diner. Licking his lips, he took the straw back into his mouth and sucked some of his blue-dyed banana milkshake up. His nails clicked against the tabletop in a restless rhythm. People had always said he was jumpy and bad when it came to concentrating. But his restless mind had always made it easy for him to connect. Connect things, connect with people. Even though others liked to think that he was a little dense, a little slow and even a little naive, he knew more than he let others think. Just like he knew that there was no way in fuck that the two pale blondes with the dark, stormy-gray eyes were in any kind of way related to Nico 'handsome guy who looks like a member of the mafia from the 20s' di Angelo.

“I'm the cousin of his father's aunt”, smiled Annabeth charmingly, nudging the blonde next to her. “And Malcolm is my brother. While the lovely Katie here is his wife, my sister-in-law and Miranda here is Katie's sister, so Malcolm's sister-in-law.”

Percy stared at the two blondes and the one brunette opposite him thoughtful, before turning to the slightly smaller brunette girl next to him. He gave them a bright smile, keeping the frown in his mind. This was getting even more ridiculous. He knew how Nico had introduced Annabeth to him just yesterday. _She's a second cousin twice removed from my mother's aunt's side of the family._ Why did they think they needed to lie to him? Even though he somehow knew that what Annabeth was saying over Malcolm, Katie and Miranda was true. He could sense it, somehow. He had always been good at sensing when someone was telling the truth and when a smile was only the cover for a clever lie. It had helped him perfecting his own cover-smiles very well. Something was up there. Something strange. Even when he had first moved to Starfall Hollow he had known that something was off with this town. The creepy, big house where Nico was living with his seven friends? An orphanage, yeah right. Such a pompous house as an orphanage? And how come he had never actually seen an adult supervisor before? And now this 'family' of Nico's arrived, even though only one of them was actually his family, because the beautiful Bianca shared so many of his features that he didn't need an DNA test to confirm that they were in fact siblings. The others however? Another bunch of late teens. Not a single adult. No parents, grandparents, uncles or aunts. Only those far-off cousins. How dumb did Nico think he was, really?

So when, on this fine Saturday morning, him and Leo were walking into the diner to enjoy their awesome pancakes and gossip with Piper and Rachel whenever the two girls weren't awfully busy with the other costumers, they had noticed Annabeth, together with another blonde and two brunettes, it had been an easy decision for Percy to give them a disarming smile and join them at their table. Leo was looking awfully out of place and uncomfortable, but the two of them were inseparable so the Latino obeyed reluctantly and sat down on Percy's other side.

Sure, Percy loved Leo just as much as he loved his two adopted siblings, but he knew that something was up with the Latino, just as certain as he knew that Nico was majorly bullshitting him. Leo had come to Starfall Hollow after his mother's death too, just like Percy. And yet neither of the two orphans had lived in the so-called orphanage. It was what had bothered Percy right from the beginning. If Starfall Hollow had an own orphanage, full of teenagers nonetheless, why had the Underwoods gone all the way to New York and adopted _him_? He wasn't special, he was a 'troubled boy', or so everyone said. He wasn't from a rich family, his dad had died even before his birth and he had only caused trouble ever since his mother's passing. His ADHD and dyslexia and bad boy exterior weren't helping much either. The only reason he hadn't run away from this odd little town, so full of most likely dark secrets was that he knew, deep down in his guts, that the people were good. That Juniper and Grover had no ill intentions. That Nico was, whatever he was, a good guy.

“And you?”, asked Katie curiously, stealing a strawberry from her husband's plate. “How do you know Nico? Are you friends of his?”

“Kind of”, shrugged Percy and blushed slightly. “I mean, we're both in the football team...”

“How long are you going to stay?”, asked Leo next to Percy, fidgeting a bit.

Percy observed his friend out of the corner of his eyes. That's another thing that didn't add up in his mind. Leo and his foster siblings Lacy, Mitchell and Nyssa were always avoiding and shunning Nico and his circle of friends. If this would be New York, or any other big city really, he would think they're in two different gangs. It would explain so much. But Starfall Hollow was small and peaceful. The biggest crime that had happened ever since he had moved there was that his little adoptive sister Ella had kept a book from the library for too long without renewing the rental. So the most logical explanation he could come up with wasn't right. There had been a time, a short time only mind you but still, in which he had thought Nico was the leader of some kind of cult. (And he would forever deny that he would have been ready and up to join that cult, because hello? That body was so worth worshiping.)

“Are you finished chatting up the future in-laws? Can we go now?”

Percy blinked and stared up at the amused grinning redhead standing next to their table. She wasn't wearing her apron anymore and had her backpack loose hung over one shoulder.

“Right”, nodded Percy and wiggled his nose. “If you guys would excuse us? Enjoy the rest of your breakfast. I'm sure we'll be seeing you around again. Especially you, Annabeth.”

He gave the blonde a cheeky grin and a wink into the direction of Piper, who was cleaning the table next to theirs. Annabeth gave Percy a scandalized look at that and flushed a deep, dark red.

“Bye”, smiled Miranda and waved them off as the three friends left.

Percy giggled slightly as Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him. Slinging one of his arms around Rachel's shoulder, the other around Leo's, he led his friends out of the diner.

“And you're sure you won't join us, Leo?”, asked Rachel, tilting her head.

“Unlike you, I don't need to watch Nico and Percy drooling over each other while trying to solve algebra calculations”, snorted the Latino, elbowing Percy.

“We're learning for a test, that's all”, huffed Percy and rolled his sea-green eyes at his friends.

“I'm not attending this to watch them drool over each other, I'm going to make sure they in fact learn and do other things than drooling over each other”, chuckled Rachel with a grin. “Because we can't have Percy failing this test, can we? And since Nico and I are top of the class...”

“See? See? Top of the class. Not because I want to stare at his abs”, huffed Percy with a slight pout. “And _you_ could use the help too, Leo. I've seen your grades.”

“But I'm not part of the football team. It's not that important that I'm good at this stuff”, shrugged Leo uninterested. “I won't be kicked out by Coach Hedge if I fail.”

“Yeah, yeah”, mumbled Percy displeased. “I'm not going to fail and Hedge won't take one of his best players out of his team, even if he'd have to argue three days and nights with Principal Chiron.”

“Anyway”, interrupted Rachel their little banter with a sweet smile. “Leo would rather like to study with Frank and Hazel instead of us, isn't that right, Leo?”

“Sh—Shut up, Dare”, hissed the flustered Latino.

“Don't tease him”, smiled Percy, ruffling Leo's curls. “You going to call me tonight, Leo?”

“Sure”, nodded Leo and straightened up. “I have to hear _everything_ about your 'date'.”

The Latino bolted off with the broadest, cheekiest grin possible before Percy could hit him upside the head. The New Yorker huffed and glared after his retreating friend before heading off into the other direction with Rachel. The redhead had suggested that her and Nico could help Percy with the stuff he was failing, more precisely with algebra. See, that was something Percy _really_ didn't understand. On the one hand, Nico always seemed to be around, always seemed to flirt with Percy, lingering touches, a certain glint in his eyes, the most mesmerizing smile that was only reserved for Percy. But then, whenever Percy would flirt back or try to return the little affections, Nico would shun away. Nico di Angelo was the epitome of contradicting signals, really. Sometimes, Percy wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss the other boy or punch him for being an ass.

“Do you think he likes me, Rach?”, asked Percy softly as they neared the Underwoods'.

“Leo? Sure. I think you're like the big brother he always wanted”, shrugged Rachel.

“Not who I was talking about. And you know that”, huffed Percy and fished his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. “I'm home! And I brought Rachel with me!”

“Hello, kids”, smiled a beautiful, auburn-haired woman, sticking her head out of the kitchen. “I'm making lasagna. Are you staying for dinner, Rachel?”

“Sure”, grinned Rachel and nodded enthusiastically. “And Nico will come over later.”

“Ah, the boyfriend coming over?”, chuckled a male voice from the kitchen.

“Grover!”, exclaimed both, Juniper and Percy, at the same time, the teen highly embarrassed.

A brunette man with a goatee joined them in the hallway, grinning kind of mischievously at Percy. “What? I'm just saying that I'm not having any problems with you being gay, Perce. Just wondering what Rachel is doing here, because if this is some weird threesome-thing... Then I may actually have some kind of problem and need some getting-used-to-time.”

“ _What_?! No! Gross!”, yelped Rachel and Percy unison.

“We're going to study, Mister Underwood”, clarified Rachel amused.

“Okay, good. So the di Angelo brat and Percy are going to have a chaperone”, nodded Grover pleased, going back to the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in two hours.”

 

/break\

 

Leo was whistling 'Call Me Maybe' in a very out-of-tune fashion, his hands shoved into his red hoodie as he walked down the street leading to the pack's territory. He didn't really like the idea of leaving Percy alone with Nico, but they were meeting up at the Underwoods' place, so Grover and Juniper and even Rachel would be there too so the vampire wouldn't be trying any foul business. Hopefully. He stopped whistling and started chewing his lower lip instead. Percy was awesome and adorable and sometimes the only person in this whole stupid town who understood him even though the teen had no idea about werewolves, vampires and witches. So Leo was really worried that the freaking big boss of the vampire coven was into Percy. And okay, yeah, maybe also a little jealous because Percy got to get the attention of a vampire! Which was unfair. Not that Percy got that attention, but that there was no chance Leo would get that. Because he was only that 'filthy mutt' while Percy was a pure, normal human and vampires always went after humans because they could turn them and live together for all eternity and all that crap. But a werewolf? Hah.

Grumbling, as he always did when hit by that train of thoughts, he pulled the hood over his head and cast his eyes down, trying to make himself invisible and get into no trouble with anyone. Something he had started doing shortly after his mother had died. When they had started handing him over from one foster family to the next, none of them wanting the odd, strange, jumpy kid. Humans didn't understand the special needs of a wolf pup. It only got worse when he hit puberty. Because humans _really_ didn't understand the special needs of a pubescent submissive wolf. It had been thanks to the werwolf grapevines that Charles and Silena had heard of him and taken him into their pack. That seemed to be a theme with the Beckendorf pack, because when Leo arrived in Starfall Hollow, there were already three other homeless teens living with the couple. The other members of the pack, aside from the teens and the Alpha pair, were two other mated couples – Chris and Clarisse, as well as Jake and Will. Leo had been weary at first, questioning why they should take a freak like him in. Silena had explained it, in a soft and tender voice, so much like Leo's mom used to sound whenever she wanted to sooth him after he had been bullied in school. The six of them had been in one pack since they had been pups and the late alpha used to take orphaned pups in, it was how Chris and Jake had joined the pack as Charles' brothers by anything but blood. After Charles' father had passed, the younger Beckendorf wanted to do for others what his parents had done for who turned out to be his best friends and his mate.

“Well, how nice! Look who's coming just for us. Though I suppose the ones he will be _coming_ for won't be us exactly, right, brother?”, snickered a voice he faintly recognized.

“Nope, as long as you don't want Frank and Hazel to rip your head off.”

Leo's head snapped up and he stared doe-eyed over at the four vampires in front of him. The Stoll brothers were cackling and leaning against each other and staring at him. Something he was actually quite used to. People laughing at him, pointing at him. He flinched slightly, but the feral growl coming from Frank made the brothers stop their teasing.

“Okay, enough of that testosterone”, huffed Jason annoyed, shoving the other three out of the way to walk over to Leo, offering the wolf what was supposed to be a reassuring smile but only made Leo more jumpy and nervous. “Listen, Leo. We can do this two different ways. Either you come with us willingly, or we'll have to knock you out and actually kidnap you.”

The Latino frowned confused, looking from the handsome blonde jock over to the broad, hot Canadian, who was currently glaring at the back of Jason's head as if the blonde had just suggested something thoroughly not okay, which confused Leo even more. Finally, the information that four vampires wanted to  _kidnap_ him caught up with him. But instead of doing what any reasonable guy would be doing – read: running as fast as humanly possible (which would be even faster seeing as he was a werewolf) – his brain kind of short-circuited, as it always did when he was kind of alone with either Frank or Hazel and he tilted his head, staring big eyed up at Frank.

“What-”, started the Latino, licking his lips nervously.

Though anything he would have wanted to say was interrupted by really strong arms wrapping around him and then... everything went kind of black. The last thought on his mind was how Clarisse was going to be  _really_ pissed and how Nyssa would be laughing her ass off...

 

/break\

 

“...and then you have the right solution. Did you get it?”

Percy nodded. More out of routine than anything else, because really, he had no freaking idea what the drool-worthy Italian next to him had been talking about the last half hour. And the rest of their study session hadn't been much more enlightening for him either. But it was a hot day and Nico was only wearing a tight fitted, black wife beater and black jeans, so it wasn't like he had really been concentrating all that much. It was very likely that Nico had caught on to that, because Rachel had long since abandoned them with an eye roll to go and play with Percy's younger siblings.

“You haven't been listening to a single word I said, right?”, chuckled the Italian amused.

“Nope”, confessed Percy and shook his head slightly. “But that's entirely your fault.”

“How is that my fault?”, snorted Nico, raising one arched eyebrow curiously.

“You're very distracting with your whole—your whole _you_ going on there!”

“My whole me going on?”, laughed Nico amused and leaned back on the bed.

He was propping himself up with his arms, the muscles in his toned arms flexing, the shirt riling up to show a bit of a happy trail and the beginning of that impressive six-pack. Percy licked his lips.

“Jesus, just look at you”, snorted the green eyed boy with a glare, gesturing wildly to the exposed muscles and olive skin. “How—How am I supposed to concentrate and not drool? Like, really?”

And as always, Percy expected the older boy to retreat. Because that's what Nico always did when Percy made such comments, flirted, touched, whatever. But Nico did what he did third best (right after looking handsome and making Percy's brain turn to goo), he surprised Percy. By laughing.

“Like I wasn't having enough of a hard time trying to explain this stuff while you had this whole you going on there”, smirked Nico accusingly, slowly sitting up. “Whenever I see that tattoo of yours...” The Italian was suddenly so much closer, his fingertips tracing up Percy's arm. “...I always imagine how the rest of it looks where you hide it from me beneath clothes...”

The caress continued softly over Percy's clothes-covered shoulder and chest, playing curiously with the hem of his sleeveless navy-blue shirt. The sea-green eyed teen shuddered pleased. This was probably the most intimate contact they had ever had and for a brief moment, Percy wondered if something had changed. If Nico had finally made his mind up whether he wanted Percy or not.

“Big brother, big brother! Mommy Juni says dinner is ready!”

Sea-green eyes were wide in astonishment. When had Nico's face come so close to him? There was barely half an inch between their lips, an olive-skinned hand firmly plastered against his stomach _beneath his shirt_ , the other hand supporting Nico's weight against the wall, right next to Percy's head. And of course his annoying little siblings had to ruin this otherwise perfect moment! The brunette boy squealed and jumped onto the bed, ruthlessly pushing Nico out of the way to climb into his big brother's lap and grin at Percy in a disarming way. Which was even more annoying, because Percy couldn't even really be angry with Tyson and Ella. The teen grinned and ruffled the brown hair, looking up at the two redheads standing in the doorway. Rachel was returning his grin while holding his young sister. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes as if she knew exactly what had been going on behind closed doors, which made Percy blush furiously.

“Well then, we better get downstairs before the lasagna is getting cold”, nodded Nico amused.


	4. The Settling of the Plans

Chapter 3: The Settling of the Plans

 

It was late at night, the moon high in the sky, framed by white, puffy clouds. Rachel smiled up at Mother Moon, her face supported by her hands. She was sitting at a table in the diner, the 'closed'-sign hanging at the door for a while now. Lou and Piper were sitting opposite her, arguing about one thing or another – Rachel could sometimes hear something about 'gorgeous, blonde locks are better' and 'dark, forest green eyes beat dumb Barbies', so somehow she had a feeling it was a conversation about girls. Alabaster was gloomily sitting next to her, the biggest possible pout on his face. Though with all his freckles, it looked rather adorable.

“What crawled up your ass?”, commented Drew with an amused sneer, nodding at Alabaster.

“The question at hand is what did _not_ crawl up my ass in about three nights in a row now?”, grunted Alabaster darkly and glared at Drew, wiggling his nose irritated. “Ethan is so fucking preoccupied with the fucking problems caused by Nico di fucking Angelo and his fucking obsession-”

“Please, before I start censoring you, Alabaster”, sighed Rachel annoyed. “Yes, not getting sex every six hours gets you irritated, we know that. But that is no excuse for your language.”

“What problems could Nikki possibly be causing?”, asked Drew surprised.

“Well, how about him planning to turn Jackson into a vampire so they can be happily mated forever?”, huffed Alabaster and rolled his eyes. “For that, they _of course_ have to appease to the Old Ones, meaning Ethan has to do all the preparation shit... Sorry, stuff.”

He stuck his tongue out at Rachel as she glared at him warningly. Lou and Piper were still discussing which vampire girl was hotter – Miranda or Annabeth – and not even listening to what their three friends were talking about. Drew on the other hand nearly forgot how to breath. It was by far no secret that she had secretly hoped to become the vampire leader's mate. It was actually pretty common for powerful vampires to mate with powerful witches, just like Ethan and Alabaster had done. Just like Piper and Lou were obviously planning. But Drew had been aiming higher. She didn't want some low-life vampire or the second best, she wanted the best. The leader. The glorious, strong European vampire who had lived longer than most others. It was completely impossible that Niccoló di Angelo could be interested in some  _nameless_ little piece of ass. See, most simply called him Nico di Angelo, but she knew the name on his ID. Heck, she knew all names on all of his IDs. Nicolas Levesque, the name he went by during his short time in New Orleans when he had sired Hazel and bonded with her. She even knew his birth name, which he had hidden so well behind all fake identities he had built over the past. Sure, his mother had been an Italian beauty, but his father had been a very wealthy German noble, leaving the young Nikolaus von Galgenberg mostly on his own during his childhood, seeing as the father had always favored Nico's sister. The count von Galgenberg had not been a very dotting father, probably the reason why his children had easily given in to their respective sire's persuasion. Drew knew of every single year of his life, she had studied him as if it was a religion. He was a fourth generation vampire – having been sired by one of the four Old Ones actually (his sire Luke having been sired by Calypso, who was one of the two original sisters, the Nightshade sisters who were believed to be the very first vampires in existence, the older one, Zoe, having turned her sister). The only way to mate higher than the ranks of Nico, Ethan, Thalia, Bianca and Phoebe would be by getting Luke, Calypso or Zoe themselves. And since Drew didn't swing that way, that would only leave Luke. But according to reliable sources, the blonde vampire was in one of his boy-phases, where he preferred to tie a guy down and show his most dominant side. So no chance for her as long as she didn't consider a gender switching spell and she was very fond of her female curves. Phoebe, Bianca and Ethan had no own covens, which meant they were pretty useless anyway, at least in Drew's eyes. And Thalia was both, female and already mated. Which left Nikolaus von Galgenberg as the One. Her perfect match.

“You're calling him Nikolaus again in your head, aren't you?”, chuckled Rachel amused, ripping her out of her thoughts. “You know he hates that. The only time he lets that slide is when his sister forces him to dress in matching lederhosen for her dirndl and there is enough beer to make forgetting everything a valid solution.”

Drew gave the redhead a glare that said it all. _One day he will be mine and I can call him whatever I damn want_. Rachel rolled her eyes, half fondly and half annoyed. Stretching some, the ginger cocked her head and stared curiously at Alabaster.

“You'll get Ethan back soon. I mean, Nico told me today that they captured Leo, which means they'll have an excuse about the wolves for the Old Ones. Everything else is so unimportant and small that they're most likely going to force Travis and Connor to do it as punishment for whatever crazy prank they pulled this time”, grinned Rachel and patted his back.

“And all of that just to turn Percy and make him his mate”, groaned Alabaster, fisting his hair in annoyance. “If he wouldn't have turned so freaking many vampires in the last century, all of this wouldn't even be an issue and he could just go all caveman on the kid!”

“Well, the way I see it, everything is going to work out now and then everything will go back to normal”, hummed Rachel thoughtful. “Well, as normal as possible for this city.”

Drew glared, staring out of the window. This was not working out, not for her. She needed to find a solution, hopefully one that involved Percy either in another state or out cold completely.

 

/break\

 

Travis and Connor frowned. No, pouting would be better to describe what they were doing. Just because they had dyed Katie, Miranda and Annabeth's hair pink by switching the shampoo bottle in their guest bathroom, they now had to do the most boring deed possible. Stalking the three strangers that had suddenly decided to do a vacation in Starfall Hollow. No one ever made a vacation here. It was more than suspicious, especially considering that the Old Ones would soon be arriving.

“If they would at least do something interesting”, whined Connor annoyed.

“No kidding”, grunted his brother, staring through the window into the hotel room. “They're just... just sitting there and _reading_. They're even worse than Annabeth and Malcolm.”

“I'm bored”, huffed Connor, hitting his head against Travis' shoulder. “Can we eat them?”

“That would be fun, yes”, agreed Travis thoughtful. “But I think Nico will give us even more mundane and annoying tasks to do if we eat three tourists...”

“Damn”, mumbled the younger Stoll. “Can we then at least, I don't know, set them on fire or something? Just to see what happens? Or maybe set their damn books on fire?”

“I actually like that second one”, nodded Travis with a smirk.

 

/break\

 

Leo's head was buzzing. The last time it had hurt that much had been when Lacy, Mitchell, Nyssa and Percy had got him drunk for the first time on his sixteenth birthday a couple of weeks ago. Groaning in pain, he grabbed his head with both his hands, whimpering at the movement.

“He's awake”, whispered Hazel in the far off distance.

“I wouldn't call that awake”, chuckled Frank.

Okay, this was definitively worse than that hangover on his birthday. He was even hearing voices now. Great, he was going crazy now. Trying to pry his eyes open, he turned into the direction of the voices. Everything looked bleary and fuzzy, but those two shapes in front of him looked kind of like Frank and Hazel. He definitely was going crazy here.

“Here, drink this”, whispered Hazel worried and handed him a glass of what he assumed water.

He nodded slowly and took the glass, only then noticing how dry his mouth was. Emptying the glass in one go, he sighed relieved. Better. So much better. Groaning again, he stretched some and got more comfortable on the big, soft and fluffy bed. Not his bed, supplied his mind helpful. But who cared about that if a bed was as heavenly as this one?

“Are you... Is he really purring, Haze?”, laughed Frank amused.

Leo ignored him and cuddled closer to the cushions smelling like Frank and Hazel. Though then the situation started to sink in. The vampires kidnapping him just as he reached the pack territory. Vampires, from Frank and Hazel's coven. They had kidnapped him and now he was... in Frank and Hazel's bed? Stiffening slightly, he opened his eyes wide.

“W—What am I doing here?!”, asked Leo as he sat up abruptly.

“That is actually... a longer story”, started the dark-skinned beauty in a soft voice.

“And it somehow involves that I got _kidnapped_ by vampires, breaking the freaking treaty?”

“Uh, yeah, kind of?”, nodded Frank thoughtful and sat down next to Leo.

The werewolf went rigid as the male vampire suddenly started to fondle his neck. It nearly seemed like a passing gesture, like a dog owner patting his pet while thinking. Leo flushed a bright red as his traitorous body leaned into the touch and started to purr again.

“You see, Leo”, smiled Hazel kindly and sat down on Leo's other side, resting her hand on his thigh. “We will soon be visited by the Old Ones. I don't know how much you know about our society, but the Old Ones are the first created vampires. They're kind of like... the presidents of all of us. Or the alphas, if you like. And... they're not really pleased with Nico and his way of ruling at the moment. He had collected more than your average count of vampires over the last century.”

“What does that have to do with me?”, interrupted Leo, wiggling his nose.

“Let her explain, impatient pup”, chuckled Frank, poking Leo's nose and making him blush.

“Nico chose his mate”, grinned Hazel. “But the problem is that this would mean he'd have to turn yet another human. And a vampire with a mate is stronger than an average vampire. So for Nico to turn someone _and_ gain a mate may pose a threat to the Old Ones, or at least look like it. The fact that Nico allows a pack of wolves – a pretty large one at that – doesn't help the case. Because having a treaty with wolves certainly can be considered as a threat against the Old Ones. So we have to show them that we're not keeping you wolves around as possible allies in a power-struggle.”

“O...kay?”, nodded Leo slowly, his eyes crossed in confused concentration. “But... if we're not your allies, then what exactly are we? And... what does that have to do with me being here?”

“Our... extended family suggested that we make the Old Ones believe that we keep you wolves around for... entertainment purposes. To make that seem believable we had to capture one.”

“What does... entertainment purpose mean...?”, whispered the Latino uncertain.

Hazel gave him a slightly wicked grin, her hand creeping up his leg until it rested shortly above his crotch. Blushing brightly, he tried to jump away. Tried only because he bumped right into Frank. The Canadian vampire's strong arms wrapped around his waist, thick fingers starting to caress the space between Leo's crotch and his naval. The werewolf whimpered and bucked his hips.

“Entertainment purposes”, repeated Frank in a suggestive voice, his breath ghosting over Leo's neck. “We were more than willing to agree to those plans. Damn, we wanted you for like forever.”

“The only thing”, breathed Hazel against the other side of Leo's neck. “That kept us from ravishing you behind the bleachers was the treaty. Nico made sure we always kept true to it and stayed away from you. But now that it's evoked...” Leo shuddered as Hazel's hands sneaked beneath his shirt to play with his nipples. “Now we can finally do all the things we always wanted to do to you.”

“Because we know that you want it too”, smirked Frank knowingly, his hands finding their way to Leo's thighs. “We have enhanced senses too. We can smell your sweet arousal. And you know that it made resisting you nearly impossible. You smell so delicious.”

Leo's eyes were wide in astonishment and he lost all capability to talk while he got undressed.

 

/break\

 

“He's gone. Gone too long. What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt? There are three strangers in town these days. What if they did something to him? Oh gods, what if-”

“Silena, love, please calm down. You know the cub, he's probably gotten himself so caught up with one thing or the other that he forgot the time”, chuckled the Alpha male amused.

He strode over to his frantic mate, wrapping his strong, dark-skinned arms around the slender waist of the petite blonde woman. The Alpha female whined and leaned against him, trying to calm her mind. The pair had no own cubs, but they were plenty busy raising their adopted cubs. One of those being the adorable Latino imp. Blinking a few times as her mind had calmed some, Silena looked over to her three other cubs, all of them sitting next to each other on the couch, playing some kind of game with carts and that funny little man with the mustache. The blonde girl with two pig-tails sat in the middle, giggling delighted as she elbowed her brother Mitchell.

“Lacy! Stop it!”, complained the boy with a pout. “Mom! Lacy is cheating again!”

“Am not!”, objected Lacy. “Right, Nyssa? That wasn't cheating.”

Nyssa on Mitchell's other side chuckled, but refrained from saying anything seeing as she was practically winning at this point. Charles made a rumbling, content noise deep within his chest as he watched their cubs together with his mate. He loved his family, even though he kept worrying about Leo too. The cub was frail and often scatterbrained and Charles did not approve of the cub's obsession with two of the stronger vampires of the city. Wolves should stick with their own, or at the very last take a human mate, but certainly not a vampire. The doorbell's ringing interrupted his thoughts though. Silena wiggled out of her mate's grasp and hurried to open the door. For the moment, Charles remained with the cubs. At least until he sensed his mate's irritation.

“Who is it, Silena?”, asked the Alpha male and walked up to stand behind her.

He frowned deeply as he saw the charmingly smiling Asian witch standing in front of their door. He actually disliked her more than some of the vampires around here, because they stood at least true to their nature, but she hit every intention and thought behind a mask of beauty and false kindness.

“How may we help you, Miss Witch?”, asked Alpha Beckendorf cautiously.

Her bright smile brightened even more, making Charles feel slightly uncomfortable. The witch coven normally steered clean of the wolves' territory, seeing as they allied with the vampires and the vampires were by definition of the treaty not allowed to entered the wolves' territory.

“I just thought to have a little chat with you, Alpha Beckendorf”, smiled Drew kindly. “I figured you would like to be informed on the whereabouts of your little cub.”

“Our...? What do you know about Leo?”, growled Silena darkly.

Her eyes flashed amber as her canines lengthened with her rising fury. She was the Alpha female, after all and if someone as much as suggested that her cubs could be in danger, she could get feral.

“Ah, it so happens that he has been captured by the vampires”, replied Drew casually.

“What is that supposed to mean?”, asked Silena in the calmest voice she could manage.

“See, it seems Nico wishes to impress his superiors and get them on his good side so he gets their okay to turn Percy Underwood into a vampire. To do so, he captured one of your kind to show the Old Ones that he has your pack under control”, explained the witch.

“You mean to say the bastard vampire kidnapped Leo?”, growled Charles dangerously.

“So he can justify turning Percy Underwood, yes”, nodded Drew. “All because of Percy.”

“I'm going to rip that bastard apart!”, grunted the Alpha male, pushing past his mate. “That's violating the treaty! _I_ 'm going to violate him, he'll see!”

“Oh no”, interrupted Drew in a calm and slow voice, wiggling her finger. “They're vampires. And they outnumber your pack by two point five times, not counting your cubs. It would be an unwise suicide mission to attack Nico and his lot at this point in time.”

“You sound like you have a plan”, accused Silena, her claws digging into her mate's upper arm. “Tell me why you are here, right now, or I will rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“Well, the more democratic approach to this situation would be an exchange.”

“And what in the world should we exchange for Leo?”, snorted Charles, raising one eyebrow. “And why do _you_ want to help _us_? You are an associate of di Angelo, after all.”

“Like I said, Nico is doing all of this so Percy gets approved by the Old Ones”, answered Drew smoothly. “Take Percy and turn him into a wolf, to teach Nico a lesson about mistreating your pack. And then you can exchange him for your precious, little cub. This will be the perfect solution for both of us, Alpha Beckendorf. You get your cub back and get to teach Nico a lesson without anyone having to get hurt and I get a clear path to Nico's heart, with that human nuisance removed without me having to worry about getting rid of the body or anything.”

She gave a fake laugh, though the reaction she got was not quite what she had anticipated, because the door got thrown into her face. While the witch stayed outside, frowning in annoyance, Charles pulled his mate back to the living room to discuss what had been said.

 

/break\

 

“I'm still not entirely sure if I like this plan...”, muttered the blonde male with a frown.

“Oh, why on Earth did they give me you as support, Will?”, groaned Clarisse annoyed. “I would be perfectly able to capture the brat on my own.”

“I'm here to play the role of your conscious”, grunted Will with a frown. “We're talking about an innocent teenager here. He has nothing to do with any of our supernatural crap.”

“But he will”, sighed Clarisse and rubbed her face. “See, di Angelo will be turning the brat, which wouldn't just mean that there's one more vampire in town to threat us, it would also mean the main leech would gain a mate and more power with that. We're preventing a greater evil by turning him into one of us. Now shut the fuck up, I can see him from here.”

The blonde wolf closed his mouth with a glare, his blue eyes trained on the teenager leaving the house. He had a dark blue leather jacket thrown over his shoulder, his black hair messed up, his black jeans riding low, the black muscle shirt showing off his perfect abs and between jeans and shirt, there was a little trail of his tattoo visible. If the kid would be a little older and if Will wouldn't already be mated to Jake, he would be hitting that ass.

“Yes, Juni, I have the jacket! No, I won't be long. I'll get the milk and be back right away, before it's dark. Don't worry so much”, called Percy over his shoulder before closing the door and mumbling silently to himself. “Not that it's not like thirty degree out here and a jacket is like the last piece of clothes I'll be needing. And why ever do I need to return before it's dark? I'm sixteen. In some places, I would be allowed to drive, to drink or to get married. Like, seriously!”

“Poor, unfortunate teenager”, chuckled Clarisse and rolled her eyes as they came closer.

Percy paused for a moment, blinking surprised as Missus Rodriguez and Doctor Solace walked up to him. It was not uncommon to see the two of them together, but to see them alone together was new. Missus Rodriguez mostly stuck with Leo's ma.

“Hello, Missus Rodriguez, Doctor Solace”, greeted Percy with a nod. “How are you?”

“This is going to be harder than I anticipated”, muttered the doctor annoyed and hid his face behind his hands. “Why do you have to be so likeable, kiddo?”

“It'll make everything better on the long run, Will”, snorted Clarisse, patting his back. “Means he won't go on a rampage and rip our throats out in vengeance once he wakes up.”

Before Percy could ask what they were talking about, the adults seemed to suddenly change in appearance and then everything went dark.


	5. The Revenge of the Pack

Chapter 4: The Revenge of the Pack

 

The first thing that Percy noticed as he woke up was that everything was more intense. And his head hurt. He still clearly remembered that Doctor Solace and Missus Rodriguez had walked up to him in front of his house and then everything went blank... Had they drugged him? Was that the reason he was feeling everything so strongly? Groaning slightly, he stretched on the bed, feeling the roughness of the sheets, smelling the flowery laundry detergent, even smelling something faintly known. Something that reminded him of Leo. And chocolate. Though then again, Leo had always smelt kind of like chocolate because of his chocolate shampoo. Frowning, Percy opened his eyes. Yep, Leo's room. He had been here plenty of times before.

“Leo?”, called Percy out. “Come on, I can hear you!”

There were steps, voices. Loud voices. Was Leo outside the room, talking to his siblings? Why was Percy napping in Leo's bed anyway? Had Missus Rodriguez and Doctor Solace really kidnapped him? Why should they though? And why should they bring him to Leo's room?

“I am not Leo”, replied a voice he distantly recognized as Leo's dad.

“Mister Beckendorf...?”, frowned Percy confused, wiggling his nose as a strong musky scent invaded his nostrils. “What happened? What am I doing here?”

“We're very, very sorry, Percy”, whispered Leo's mom as she followed her husband.

“Silena will explain everything to you. She's... more sensible...”, grunted Mister Beckendorf.

“What? Is something wrong? Did something happen?”, asked Percy slightly panicked.

“You're a werewolf.”

“That much sensibility I would have been able to afford, too”, huffed Charles with a frown.

His wife glared at him in a chiding manner. “Talking around it will not make him realize how dire the situation is. He needs to face the facts.”

“You're both gone crazy”, muttered Percy and shook his head. “Where's Leo?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, holding his head as it started to ache with the sudden movement again. Though as he opened them again, he felt as though he had entered another world. Instead of Charles and Silena Beckendorf, there were two gigantic wolves sitting right in front of him, one black and the other, slightly sleeker one, white. Both stared at him intensely until he screamed at the top of his lunges and scrambled back on the bed until he hit the walls. The two wolves shook themselves and suddenly, their form changed. Until Leo's parents were sitting there.

“Jesus Christ, what in the world?!”, gasped Percy wide-eyed.

“We're werewolves, sweetie”, smiled Silena and walked over to sit next to Percy, grabbing his hands reassuringly. “And so are you now. Your memory may still be hazy, but after Clarisse and Will brought you here, Charlie bit you, turning you into a werewolf. See, we are the Alpha mates of the pack. A pack is-”

“I know what a pack is, I'm watching _Teen Wolf_ too”, huffed Percy with a frown, glaring. “Assuming you're telling the truth, and quite frankly I'd prefer for it to be the truth because the other option would be that I'm losing my mind and am hallucinating. Assuming werewolves are real, assuming you two are werewolves, why in the world would you bite me?!”

“It's complicated...”, frowned Silena thoughtful.

“I don't give a crap about how complicated this is!”, growled Percy and wow – his voice sounded animalistic, what in the world? “This is about _me_ so I deserve the truth!”

“You're right”, nodded Silena, patting Percy's head. “Of course you're right, sweetheart. See, we, our pack that is, have a treaty with the local vampires-”

“Seriously? You guys are werewolves and now you're telling me there are vampires too?”, snorted Percy with a disbelieving glare. “Who belongs to this pack anyway and who is a vampire?”

“There is us”, replied Silena, motioning to Charles and herself. “Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez, Jake Mason, Will Solace and of course our cubs. Lacy, Mitchell, Nyssa and... Leo. Charles and I adopted them because they were young werewolves who had lost their parents and we didn't want them to be raised by humans who have no idea about us, we wanted to give them a chance at a proper life.”

“My doctor is a werewolf...”, muttered Percy and shook his head confused. “And... vampires?”

“The 'orphanage' on the hill”, answered Charles with a sneer.

“I always knew something was strange about that!”, exclaimed Percy triumphantly before freezing. “Hold on. So all those 'relatives' of Nico are actually relatives of the I bite you, you bite him kind of way? But... that means... Nico...?”

“Is a dead, blood-sucking bastard”, growled Charles dangerously.

“Now”, interrupted Silena with a slight glare. “We have a treaty with the vampires, but... They broke it by kidnapping Leo. We don't know why, but they did.”

“And we will not let that get passed”, growled Charles, his eyes glowing golden.

Percy started to process what was being said. “But... how is turning me into a werewolf any form of revenge on the vampires...? I mean, that's what you're trying to say, isn't it?”

“You're a clever boy”, smiled Silena, patting his head once more. “You see... Nico di Angelo is the leader of their group. And he... chose you as his mate. Turning you into a werewolf before he has a chance to turn you into a vampire is-”

“Ruining my life”, interrupted Percy wide-eyed.

He stared at them expressionless for a moment, trying to grasp it all. He was a werewolf. Because Nico and the  _other vampires_ had done something dumb. So the wolves turned him too. So Nico couldn't turn him into a vampire, because that was what Nico wanted to do?! Nico wanted Percy. For eternity?! And those stupid wolves had just ruined every chance for Percy to be with Nico?! Because of some dumb agenda they had against the vampires?

“Percy, dear, no”, disagreed Silena in a soft voice. “This is for the greater good, for your greater good. You will be an excellent wolf, but as a vampire-”

“As a vampire I would have been able to be with the _one I love_!”, growled Percy.

And it wasn't just an angry growl, it came from deep within his chest and sounded more like an animal ready to tear something to shreds. He in fact could hear something getting torn and with a look down, he saw that he had freaking claws that were tearing into the sheets. When he looked up again, he saw surprise on the Beckendorfs' faces, both staring at him in shock.

“Percy, you need to calm down”, ordered Charles. “Your temper gets the best of you.”

“I don't give a fuck about my temper”, roared Percy, his voice darker than ever before. “Because you don't give a fuck about my free will or my life!”

“You can't control your shifting yet, you really need to calm down”, whispered Silena soothingly.

Percy sat up on all fours, staring at them. That was when he noticed the mirror behind Charles and Silena. His anger and darkness was suddenly gone and replaced by shocked realization. Staring back at him was something he could only describe as a mix between a human and a wolf. Black fur on his hands, as well as claws, wolf ears and a tail, amber-golden eyes and fangs. He was a werewolf. He really was a werewolf. His gaze shifted down to his hands. There was the fur and the claws, just as his reflexion has shown him, making them look more like paws than hands. Slowly lifting one hand, he touched his other, feeling the soft fur. This was real. He was a werewolf. He was a real, freaking werewolf.

“Percy, please calm down so we can explain-”, continued Silena softly.

“You've explained enough”, growled Percy with a sneer and jumped past them.

He must have then them by surprise, because they didn't get to stop him. He ran down the stairs and through the living room, nearly crashing into Clarisse and Will, who must have waited there. Clarisse tried to grab him, but he was swifter and probably angrier, because he managed to push her off and kept running, until he was out of the house. It was already dark outside, which was probably good, considering how he looked at the moment. It was probably the safest thing to stay, he had watched enough teen movies and shows about the supernatural to know that wolves were the safest in packs. But this  _pack_ had forced him into this, not caring about his feelings or desires. Right now, he needed to get as far away from this craze as possible.

Everything was too much. The noises, the smells, especially the smells. While he kept running, he tried to put something else together. The smells. There had been a similar note in the smells of Leo and Silena and Charles, even though they weren't blood-related. It must have been the wolf within them that smelt like this. Okay, that was good. So he needed to look out for that smell and avoid it. Simple, right? That still didn't tell him where to go.

He knew where he  _wanted_ to go. The normal desire he always felt to be around Nico, that dumb, stupid crush he had on Nico, it was worse. Ten times worse. No, even worse than ten times worse. It was a real pull, as if something within him craved to be close to Nico, needed Nico. The thought of the handsome Italian made his loins tingle with excitement and made him feel kind of weak in the knees. He didn't just want Nico anymore, he  _needed_ Nico.

But he couldn't go there. He was a werewolf now. And they were vampires. He had watched enough  _Vampire Diaries_ and  _Underworld_ to know that wolves and vampires weren't meeting for tea and discussing the latest gossip in the supernatural world. As a werewolf, he couldn't just run up to a vampire and ask him for help, because fuck it, he had no idea how to deal with this whole supernatural situation he suddenly found himself in.

He needed a safe place.  _Home_ . He needed to get home. Juniper would make a hot chocolate for him and tell him that everything would be alright again. All he  _wanted_ was his mom though. He wanted to curl up in her lap and cry until the week was over. He couldn't lose Nico like that. And who else of his friends was a vampire? Would they try to kill him now, now that he was a  _werewolf_ ? But Charles had said something about a treaty? And that the vampires had broken it. Wait. Leo. There had been something about Leo. Was Leo alright? He was too adorable to get hurt! The vampires wouldn't do that! Whoever they were, no one with a heart was capable of hurting Leo. But then again, did vampires even have working hearts? Urgh, his head started to hurt with all the thinking.

Finally, he could see their house. And even before he was close to the door, he could hear voices.

“Are you saying you were aware of his heritage?”, Percy had heard that voice before somewhere.

“It's why we chose to adopt him”, grunted Grover.

Percy slowed down. It was obvious they were talking about him. Or was he getting paranoid?

“A city like this needs someone like Percy”, murmured Juniper softly.

“Yes, I've already had the pleasure of meeting some of the... creatures of this city”, sneered the other voice – and that was the moment Percy realized where he had heard that voice before, it was the tourist, Octavian if he recalled that correctly. “It was a noble cause that made you adopt the kid, but you're no hunters yourself. You don't have the means to train him.”

“We would appreciate if you would train him, Mister Simmons”, said Juniper. “He may have the heritage of a family of hunters, but as you say, he doesn't have anyone with the knowledge to train him. We did our best, sending him to martial arts clubs and anything other sport related, but...”

“He needs something more specific to kill mutts and leeches”, grunted Octavian. “His father was one of the best. It would be my honor to train him how to hunt.”

Percy was frozen with his hand on the doorknob. His father was a monster hunter? This Octavian was a monster hunter? And he wanted to train Percy? To become a killer? A hunter? A hunter to those he had now become himself? How much more could his life to downhill...?

Wait, didn't that mean that his adopted parents knew all along about the supernatural? And even about his... father? More than he knew himself? Why hadn't they ever told him anything?

Letting go of the doorknob as though he had burned himself, he turned around and started running again. This wasn't a safe place, a place with people who lied to him wasn't safe. But now he had no place at all to go to. Frowning darkly, he kept running. Who else did he trust? Who else could he trust? Normally, his first destination would be home. His second would be Leo. And then... Rachel.

Rachel. Rachel was safe. Rachel was good. His feet carried him to the diner where he knew she was working today. As he finally reached it, he caught sight of his reflection. He looked normal again, not half-wolf-half-human. At least something. There weren't any customers anymore this late. The only ones in the diner were two of its waitresses, Piper and Rachel. Percy frantically banged on the glass of the door until he got their attention. The two girls went to open the door, looking worried.

“You look as though you just lost your puppy”, murmured Piper worried.

Percy gaped a couple of times, trying to say something, but unsure what to say until one of the girls stood on either side of him, grabbing his shoulders in a calming manner. “My dad was a hunter, but not a deer-hunter, a werewolf-vampire-monsters-of-the-night-hunter. And the tourist aren't tourists, they're here for me, because they want to train me-” Rachel and Piper looked shocked, but not in a way that looked as though the supernatural part was a shock to them but rather as though Percy's involvement in it was a shock. “But I don't think they can anymore, because now I'm a  _werewolf_ because Nico is a  _vampire_ and the vampires did something dumb that made the werewolves angry and they took me as revenge and now I'm a freaking werewolf and I don't know what to do or where to go, because my  _parents_ know about this stuff but never told me and Leo has been abducted by the vampires and Nico is a vampire and I don't-”

“Sh, Percy, everything is alright”, whispered Rachel soothingly, wrapping her arms around him. “Everything is alright, you're safe now, everything will turn out good, I promise.”

“How can you?!”, screamed Percy as the tears broke loose, clinging onto the ginger. “How can you say it'll turn out good?! I'm a werewolf and Nico is a vampire, how can we ever be together?! This is like _Romeo and Juliet_ , just with the monsters of the night! And I need him, I don't know why, but I've never needed him that much before! I've always wanted him, but now I need him, I can't... I need him... I need him so much, but now I'll never have him and I don't...”

He kept sobbing and screaming and rambling and babbling until his throat was sore and his eyes were burning. Piper and Rachel kept rubbing his back, the back of his neck and behind his ears, which somehow really calmed him down. They were saying good, nice stuff, even though he couldn't really remember what it was, but it sounded good and nice.

 

/break\

 

Nico heaved an exhausted sigh, his fingers combing through soft black fur. About ten minutes ago, Rachel and Piper had appeared on his doorstep, carrying an unconscious Percy with them and claiming that he was a wolf. They had placed the sleeping boy on Nico's bed. The moment Percy came to lay there, he started to curl together and purr, in lack of a better word, half shifting to reveal black-furred ears and a contently wagging tail. The wolves had turned him to show Nico that he couldn't just go and break their treaty like that. What was he supposed to do now? His plan had been, ever since he had first laid eyes on Percy, to turn the boy and make him his mate. Now that Percy was a wolf, Nico couldn't be sure of what the other may be feeling or wanting.

“Leo! Leo, get back here!”, called Hazel from somewhere close to Nico's room.

The Italian glared at the door. He still hadn't figured out what to say to Percy, so it would not be good if he got woken up. Shifting some, he started to massage Percy's neck.

“Be a good puppy and listen to her! Why didn't we put the leash on?!”, growled Frank.

“No, no. You don't understand. There's a submissive wolf in this house, I can smell him. Where did you even find one? I thought I was the only one in like the state!”

Nico frowned irritated as the door burst open and Hazel, Frank and their pet barked in. His frown deepened as he suddenly had Leo all in his personal space, sniffing Percy as if he was a dessert.

“Hazel”, growled Nico darkly. “What is your little sex toy doing there?”

Leo flushed brightly and stared at him wide-eyed. “Their what now? And why does Percy smell like a sub? He's not a wolf, he's never been a wolf. He can't be a wolf.”

“He _is_ a wolf”, grunted Nico irritated, grabbing Percy and pulling him closer. “Your wonderful, great Alpha decided it would be a fit punishment for _me_ that he turns Percy.”

Leo frowned at him confused before burying his nose in Percy's hair again. This time, Nico wasn't the only irritated vampire. Frank growled, grabbing Leo around the waist and lifting him off the bed. As the wolf was hanging mid-air, Hazel slapped his ass once hard, making him yelp surprised.

“Don't get so... cozy with others”, huffed the Canadian irritated.

“No, you don't get it!”, whined Leo frustrated. “He's like me!”

“What is that even supposed to mean?”, frowned Hazel confused. “Nico just said he's a wolf.”

“Yeah, but not just a wolf, he's a sub!”, repeated the Latino, noticing how they were still not getting his point. “We're different from other wolves. We're submissive in nature. The smell, you must notice the smell. Sweet like candies or flowers or something like that. Sweet. We smell sweet, delicious as some say. Because we're made by nature to obey and please stronger partners, mostly Alphas. In the old days, submissive wolves were held as pack bitches or personal toys to the Alphas. They were like a special prize for a pack. That's why Beckendorf took me in, because I'm an unmated submissive and even today, some packs like to keep submissives around for pleasure and as a prize, to show other packs how great they are, but Charles wanted to rescue me from that.”

“Made by nature to obey and please?”, repeated Nico slowly, interested.

“Yes”, nodded Leo, blushing the brightest red possible. “Uh... Our... eh... body is more responsive. To touch, to... restraint and pain. We... like to be dominated, uh, when it's rough and hard and...”

“If he keeps talking like that, I will ravish him right here, right now”, warned Hazel, licking her lips. “He's too cute when he tries to make something dirty sound not dirty. Stop me when I'm wrong, but what you're saying is that you submissives are eager, little bitches...” Leo's blush darkened and he nodded slowly as Hazel caressed his hair. “You get off of rough, hard sex and getting tied down. You... want punishment...?” The Latino nodded so fast that Nico feared his head would fall off. “Ah. Dirty, little thing. You want to be spanked for your bad behavior.”

“I—It's the desire to please”, defended Leo himself. “We have this deep seated need to please and obey our partners, to do everything they enjoy. So we crave punishment if we fail to obey.”

“As far as I am concerned, we're going to test that theory now”, grunted Frank confidently, shifting Leo so that the Latino was cradled in his arms. “Nico, can we use the old torture dungeon?”

“Wait, you got a _torture dungeon_ here?!”, exclaimed Leo high-pitched.

“Of course”, giggled Hazel, patting his head. “With whips and paddles and chains. Back in the old days, we used it against our enemies. These days, it's... well, it stays unused most of the time. I'll just get the additional supplies I have in our room and we will meet there?”

“What kind of additional supplies...?”, asked Leo slowly, his breath going faster.

“Dildos, vibrators, my strap-ons of course, the _leash_ to that collar...”, started Hazel to list.

“Wait”, interrupted Nico in a low and even voice, gaining their attention. “You mean to say that he is... as responsive to these things now? How... do you submissive wolves chose your mates?”

“Yeah. I mean, it's in our genes”, grinned Leo. “We're also very faithful by nature. First one, or ones, to take, first ones to keep. Whoever takes us for the first time will be our mate. The time-span of 'first time' is twenty-four hours though. Like I said, we used to be used as pack bitches, so if the whole pack took turns within twenty-four hours, they would all earn mate-loyalty. We response to those that had proven to be the most dominant toward us. Like Frank and Hazel, who protected me. It... made me... uh, view them as potential mates... You always dominated Percy in sport, right?”

Nico blinked slowly as the others left, turning to look at Percy. He really needed Percy to wake up.


	6. The Pets of the Vampires

Chapter 5: The Pets of the Vampires

 

Percy moaned satisfied as he stretched. Something was smelling very good, very familiar. Whatever it was, it made him horny. He could feel himself hardening and let his hand wander south.

“If you're starting to jerk off now, I will fuck you into the mattress until you can't walk anymore.”

Percy opened his eyes wide and stared at Nico, who was sitting right next to him. Taking a now confused look around, Percy realized that this wasn't his bed or even his room. He sat up some.

“W.. Where am I...?”, asked the young wolf softly. “What happened?”

“You're in my bedroom in the mansion”, replied Nico, cupping Percy's cheek. “And I think you know what happened. You got turned into a werewolf by the alpha. And then you ran and hid with Rachel, telling her about your heritage as a hunter. She brought you here.”

“W—Why would she do that?”, glared Percy, trying to shake Nico off.

“Because... she knows that I chose you as my mate”, answered the vampire honestly. “I think you've been faced with too many lies in the past twenty-four hours. It's time for you to learn the truth.”

“Yes, please?”, nodded Percy cautiously and got more comfortable, subconsciously leaning against Nico as the Italian continued to caress him. “You're a vampire? And Leo and the guys are wolves? What are hunters and did the Underwoods only adopt me because I am one...? Did they never love me? And all my friends... how many of them are vampires and are they only friends with me because their leader wants to bang me? And the wolves? Only to... protect me from you?”

“You don't understand, Percy”, smiled Nico softly. “The Underwoods are keepers. Humans who know of the supernatural and keep the balance. A place so crowded with vampires and wolves as this one needs hunters to keep both parties at bay. They adopted you because you are a hunter, yes. But also because they saw your pure and good heart and knew that you would grow up to become a fair hunter and not a corrupt one like many others these days. They do love you, okay? And so do your friends. Reyna, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Travis and Connor are friends with you because you're amazing. You've known most of them closer even before the two of us had met, don't forget that. The wolves... I can not speak for them. And there is something else you should know. Rachel, Lou, Piper, Alabaster and Drew are witches, they are the coven of this city.”

“I'm... living in Sunnydale... and I'm Buffy!”, exclaimed Percy miserable. “Wait. How can I be a hunter now...? I mean, I'm a supernatural thing now too? How does that work?”

“It... doesn't”, replied Nico. “You lost your natural hunter abilities when you received the bite. You're a full submissive wolf now. A bitch, so to say. Just like Leo... who is currently downstairs in the sex-dungeon getting fucked and whipped by Hazel and Frank. And you're fully hard. Interesting. So Leo _is_ right. You are a bitch and get off of these things. Fascinating.”

“I'm a... bitch...? Great”, huffed Percy and hit Nico with a pillow. “Thanks, Mister Sensitive.”

“I simply wanted to make this easier for you!”, defended Nico with a pout. “I thought if that's out in the open too, you wouldn't start feeling awkward about certain desires to obey. Now to the important things. Leo said submissive wolves chose their mates by instincts of domination. I've always... dominated you on the field. Does that count? Do you feel dominated by me? Because I would love to also dominate you in bed, about right now and for all eternity. Because, to get that straight, I want you as my mate, still want you. I don't care if you're a wolf. Hell, if you're truly a bitch like Leo said, I possibly even want you _more_.”

“But... you're a vampire and I'm a werewolf... Didn't you want to change me into one of your kind? You can't do that now... And you still want me?”, frowned Percy confused.

“I wanted to change you into a vampire, because unlike some sparkling pansies, I want to spend all eternity with the one I love”, whispered Nico, caressing Percy's cheek. “But werewolves, once they're bonded, live as long as their mate. If one dies, the other dies. In contrast, if one can't die, neither can the other. Become my mate and we will share eternity.”

“So... I can still be with you...?”, asked Percy and heaved a sigh of relief. “And... you want to fuck me? Like a... bitch? Because that's what the wolf-bite turned me into?”

“How about...”, whispered Nico seductively. “We find that out now?”

His hands wandered beneath Percy's shirt, slowly pushing it up, brushing against pink nipples as he did so. It earned him a wanton whimper from the teen beneath him and as if on reflex, Percy spread his legs. Nico smirked satisfied and started to open Percy's jeans. Judging by the sounds Leo was making downstairs and the responses Percy was giving him already, he would have to send Alpha Beckendorf a gift basket with a Thank You note. Once Percy was naked beneath him, he stripped down his own clothes. As he turned back to the bed, he found Percy widely spread and waiting, a delicious blush painting his cheeks red, his seemingly overly sensitive nipples swollen from the little harsh brush they had gotten earlier, his cock hard and leaking and his entrance pulsing. Scratch that, a gift basket wasn't enough, the alpha would be getting a new car.

“You're beautiful”, murmured Nico and kissed Percy on the lips, just to lazily drag his lips over Percy's tattoo until he finally reached the base of Percy's cock where it was circling. “Mine...”

“Y—Yes, oh god yes, please”, gasped Percy as he could feel prodding fingers at his entrance. “All I ever wanted was to be with you, but you've been so confusing...”

“Because vampires mate for life if they truly chose a mate and I didn't want to push you into this out of teenage hormones on your side. But now that you're a wolf and your wolf seems to have chosen me as your mate, if that self-lubricating hole of yours that is so eagerly opening up for me is any indication, I will take you and make you mine”, purred Nico wickedly.

He thrust his fingers in, but Percy's muscles were already adjusted to them and seemed rather eager for the intruder. Leo was right, through and through, Percy was made to be taken. Sitting up between the spread legs, he pulled his fingers out, which earned him a pathetic whimper from Percy. Snorting amused, he instead placed the tip of his cock at the nervously twitching hole, cautiously easing himself into the tight channels that embraced him.

“I—It feels so weird”, gasped Percy slightly uncomfortable. “Why am I so wet... down there...?”

“Because you're a _bitch_ ”, stretched Nico amused, biting Percy's wolfish ear. “Leo said you're made by nature to serve and bring others pleasure, it's only logical you would produce some kind of internal lube to make that easier. You feel amazing, Percy.”

“C—Can we stop talking and continue fucking? And can you do that thing with the biting again?”

The Italian chuckled amused and kept biting and chewing on the velvety soft, pointy ears that poked out of Percy's black hair. His movement was slow, nearly torturous for Percy, as he always paused as he was pressed against Percy's prostate, which seemed to drive the boy crazy. Percy was biting his lips, his eyes closed serenely as he enjoyed the tender caress, one of Nico's hands was nestled into Percy's hair to fondle the sensitive ears while the other hand kept circling the base of Percy's cock. The Italian's mouth had wandered over to Percy's nipples and damn, those pointy, sharp teeth felt miraculous around his overly sensitive nipples. Finally the fingers around his cock started to properly grab it and massage it, bringing Percy closer to his release. He was a panting and moaning mess by the time those cunning fingers finally allowed him to come.

“Ni—ico!”, whimpered Percy as he ejaculated between them.

Nico grunted and thrust for another five minutes, trying his best to keep from coming, but the contracting muscles seemed adamant on milking him for his cum, so he simply had to come. Following his instincts, he bit down hard on Percy's neck, breaking skin. Sucking hard, he earned himself a mouth full of the sweetest, most delicious blood he had ever tasted. Werewolves had always been a 'special treat' for vampires, but  _this_ was the most amazing taste possible.

“Ouch! Hey, are you using me as a snack here?!”, yelped Percy wide-eyed.

Grunting, Nico let go of the teen's neck and licked his lips. “The way I see it, this is an exchange of fluids. You took so much from me in, now let me have some of yours.”

The dirty smirk on the vampire's lips made Percy blush. The werewolf grabbed his neck self-consciously, just to notice that the bite was already healing. Leaning up some, he kissed Nico.

“Nico! Nico!”, called Hazel frantically from the halls.

Seconds later and Frank, Hazel and Leo were barging into his room once again, but this time butt-naked. Nico glared unimpressed, cradling Percy close to him. Within moments, Hazel was sitting next to him, pressing a very flustered Leo protectively against her chest.

“This better be good, because I am not in the mood for an orgy”, grunted Nico annoyed.

“Leo said he can feel his pack! They're _here_ ”, hissed Hazel, baring her fangs. “They're here to take away what is ours now! But they can't! I'm not giving Leo away again, he's _mine_.”

“Ours”, corrected Frank with a glare, one hand on Leo's neck. “I will fight them off.”

“No!”, exclaimed Leo, staring panicked at them. “Please. They're my family, don't hurt them...”

“They won't get to hurt us. Because before they get to that, we will tear them to shreds.”

As the three vampires and the two submissives turned around, they came face to face with Charles, Silena, Chris, Clarisse, Jake and Will. The six wolves looked feral and ready for war. Nico gulped, tightening his grip on Percy. The wolves must have waited until the mansion was empty. Vampires, with their super hearing, didn't enjoy it all that much to listen to each other's intercourse so when Nico had started to claim Percy, the others must have slowly left the mansion.

“Give back my pups and no one gets hurt”, growled Silena, flexing her claws.

“No”, growled Nico, Frank and Hazel back, Frank and Hazel on either side of Leo.

“Then I will personally tear your reproductive organs out”, hissed the alpha female. “No one hurts my pack. And I will crush you and tear you apart for raping my pups!”

“Wow, wow, wow! Slow it down, mom!”, interrupted Leo, trying to push Frank and Hazel off.

“Yeah”, nodded Percy annoyed. “I'm not your pup, or your anything for that matter. And the only rape that happened was when your teeth broke my skin without my consent.”

“Look, Percy”, started Will softly. “You're confused, because everything is still new to you, but-”

“Don't bull me”, grunted the young werewolf and stood. “I'm not confused. If anything, I see things clearer now. Nico is _mine_. And you don't take him away from me. And you better stay away from Leo too, because I am so sick and tired of listening to him whining about how much he wants to get fucked by Frank and Hazel. Now that he finally gets some, you can't just take that away from him! Shouldn't something like a mate be his own decision? And shouldn't you, as his pack, support him instead of threatening to tear his mates apart?”

Clarisse glared and sniffed the air. “Great. Just great. This place stinks of sex. So I came here for nothing and can't even tear a vampire apart. This sucks.”

“B... But... What now...?”, frowned Silena, suddenly crestfallen. “Percy is one of us and Leo is--”

“He is your pup”, nodded Nico, busying Percy's mouth with his fingers to suck on so the teenager couldn't protest to being part of the pack again. “And we respect that. Leo and Percy will continue attending high school, we will keep them well-nourished and happy and we will protect them. They can still come and see you, or you are welcomed to trespass onto my territory to see them, but Percy is now my mate, as Leo is the mate of Frank and Hazel, by both our societies. Whatever you may think of us vampires, but we cherish our mates and protect them.”

“Your approach of kidnapping our pup however was unacceptable”, declared Charles darkly.

“I am aware of that”, agreed Nico slowly. “And I want to apologize for it. However, we find ourselves in a predicament and we hadn't had the time to tend to the proper procedure. We need Leo here and, even if we may clear this matter now pretty fast, on the round table you would have never agreed to it. I want to apologize for trespassing and breaking the treaty, but consider it for the best of all of us. Look at Leo and tell me that you have ever seen him happier.”

Charles and Silena glared at the vampire, because they knew Nico was right. Leo was practically glowing, leaning against Frank's back and burying his face in Hazel's boobs. The alphas sighed.

“The mate-bond is the most sacred thing in our society”, sighed Charles gravely. “Percy, Leo. I want to hear it from you, though. We will respect the wishes of our pack.”

“I'm not part of your pack”, growled the angry teenager, baring his fangs, the only thing holding him back being Nico's arms around his waist. “And you haven't respected my wishes before.”

“I want to stay here, please!”, yelped Leo, interrupting Percy. “Please let me stay with them, dad.”

“Okay”, sighed Silena, nodding slowly. “But at least use protection, boys. I'm too young to be a grandmother. And come visit, Leo. If you miss even one family dinner on Sundays, I will march in here and embarrass you in front of all vampires like only a mother could. If I learn that your grades drop or that you skip school or anything else remotely fishy, you will move back in with us, no discussions, and you will be grounded. Am I clear?”

“Yes, ma'am”, beamed Leo happily. “Thank you! I promise I'll be good!”

“Can we go now?”, grunted Jake irritated. “It reeks of vampires and there are three naked vampires right in front of us. I don't need this shit on my day off. I wanted to relax some.”

“Yeah, let's get back home”, agreed Will, wrinkling his nose.

“We will not pay for the windows though”, huffed Clarisse as the six wolves left through the broken window again. “You're rich enough for that. Oh, we finally don't need to feed that endless black hole that Leo calls his stomach anymore. Oh joy!”

The two mated pairs remained on the bed for a little while, until the wolves couldn't be seen anymore. Something about this exchange however seemed to outweigh everything else.

“What did she mean when she said she doesn't want to become a grandmother...?”, asked Hazel.

“Uh... I... may have 'forgotten' to tell you this...”, yelped Leo wide-eyed and blushed. “But then again, you could have drawn that conclusion yourself too. What good would a submissive male be if he can't carry pups? See, we were used as pack bitches, not just to bring pleasure to the pack, but more so for breeding purposes. A male pregnancy for subs only lasts a third of a human female pregnancy. We're very fertile and easily get pregnant, because we are made for breeding.”

“And you... forgot to tell that, why exactly?”, chuckled Nico amused, watching the flustered boy.

He was laying down more comfortable, with Percy pressed against his side. Frank and Hazel were staring so intensely at Leo that the blushing Latino was getting even more flustered.

“B—Because I'm in my first heat because I'm sixteen now and all I want is to be bred and that just sounds so weird and wrong, so I had hoped that an accidental pregnancy wouldn't... ruin it...”

Nico frowned curiously and closed his eyes. Now concentrating on it closely, he could smell something on Leo that he had smelt before on very persistent women and sometimes female animals. Frowning some, he turned to bury his nose in Percy's neck. Percy smelt the same.

“But you're sixteen, Leo”, frowned Frank, caressing Leo's stomach.

“It's in my genes, I can't change it”, whined Leo and bared his neck. “A—And if I would fall pregnant now, it would stay unnoticeable for a while longer and the pups would be due during summer, so I wouldn't have to miss out on school.”

“You _planned_ this”, observed Hazel with one raised eyebrow. “You wanted to be bred.”

“Can you three stop talking? I'm trying to convince Nico to fuck me again, so shut up, will you?”

Percy glared at the three from where he was straddling Nico's hips and licking Nico's neck. Leo stared at him a little bewildered, while Frank and Hazel just snorted. Nico though was intrigued.

“Then I should better get a condom”, hummed the vampire leader.

“You”, growled Percy, his eyes a bright amber. “Should better get your cock inside me right now.”

“But Percy, haven't you listened to what Leo just said?”, frowned Nico with one raised eyebrow.

“I heard that part where no one will notice because most of the pregnancy will fall into the summer break, so put that hot, thick dick of yours back inside of me”, growled the wolf demandingly.

“I'm not schooled, but I'd say Percy is in heat too”, observed Hazel amused, fingering Leo casually.

“Pups would be cute”, mumbled Frank, licking Leo's lips. “What do you say, leader?”

“Pups indeed would be cute”, hummed Nico thoughtful, resting his hands on Percy's ass. “And I feel as thought Frank, or at least I, would lose our dicks if we don't obey those horny, little bitches.”

Hazel hummed in agreement as she pressed Leo against herself and spread his cheeks wide in invitation for Frank. “Make sure our pretty pet is soon heavy with pups, my love.”

The Canadian vampire grunted in agreement, thrusting hard into the willing wolf. He had been hard ever since Leo had started babbling about breeding. How could anyone be that adorable?

“You too, Percy?”, whispered Nico teasingly. “Tell me, do you want to be bred?”

“Yes”, hissed Percy in an animalistic voice. “Breed me like a bitch.”

Scratch that new car, the alpha mates would be getting a whole new house, with a bow and a Thank You card for this wonderful present. Percy slowly lowered himself onto Nico's hard cock, lifting himself off again to start and ride him. And college funds for Lacy, Mitchell and Nyssa, yes, the Beckendorfs would get college funds. Nico groaned as the sloppy wet tightness slid up and down on his cock. He could hear the whorish moans and screams from both, Percy and Leo, as he stared up at the beautiful teen above him, watching how the tattoo moved with the flexing of Percy's muscles.

“Wolves are fascinating”, hummed Hazel as she jerked Leo off. “And delicious.”

She buried her teeth in the side of Leo's neck just as Frank from behind took the other side of Leo's neck, the couple happily drinking from their certainly tasty sub. Nico grunted jealously, grabbing Percy's neck to pull him down until he too could drink from his bitch. The two subs seemed to get off of this too, because the sounds they were making were growing even more obscene.

“Such willing little bitches”, murmured Nico fascinated. “Now come, come for me, my bitch.”

Percy whimpered as Nico teased the head of his cock, slowly spurting his cum all over Nico's chest. The vampire grunted and thrust up against Percy's downward movement as he too came. While Nico rode his orgasm out within the tightness of Percy's willing ass, the young werewolf obediently licked the cum off Nico's abs, whimpering every time he passed a dip.

“Such a good boy”, praised Nico softly, caressing Percy's hair.

While Percy was cleaning the mess he had made, Nico stared over to watch in amazement how Frank's strong, broad frame thrust against Leo's fragile, small one and how Hazel was slowly jerking the young wolf off. The threesome had a flow to them, their movements synchronized as though they had done this hundreds of times already. Leo threw his head back against Frank's shoulder as he came into Hazel's hand. The female vampire smirked and lifted her hand to feed Leo his own cum while Frank came hard inside the Latino.

“They love licking stuff, don't they?”, chuckled Hazel teasingly.

She let herself fall down onto the bed, pulling Leo with her so he was once again nestled against her breasts. Frank followed with an exhausted huff and curled around them.

“That was fun”, grunted the Canadian with a dopey grin. “Who's in for another round?”

“Can we move this back to the dungeon?”, asked Leo with hopeful eyes before turning to Percy. “You will like the dungeon! They have chains there and whips that feel so, so good when you get whipped by them! A—And toys! Really nice toys, you'll enjoy them too!”

“Oh?”, asked Percy curiously as he curled himself together on top of Nico, turning to look at his mate. “Can we? I want to try that! Please?”

“Sure, why no-”, started the vampire leader amused, just as his door opened. “Okay, I will start locking my door if everyone keeps marching in like they own the place!”

“I'm sorry, brother”, chuckled Bianca amused as she entered. “But the Old Ones have arrived and the others send me to collect you. Zoe and Calypso demand a tour through the city.”

Nico, Frank and Hazel were on their feet in an instance, exchanging glares. “Leo, Percy. We will go to the dungeon now. But not to play. We'll tie you up there for a little while. Don't worry, you will be safe there and we will come to get you out and reward you later. Now... we have duties.”


	7. The Vampires of the Old Times

Chapter 6: The Vampires of the Old Times

 

Percy gasped exhausted as he tried to fight against the bonds. When Nico had said that they would tie him and Leo up in the dungeon, he wouldn't have thought to take it that literal. His hands were tied together in front of his chest, beneath his chin. And, additionally, they were also tied to Leo's hands, who was sitting right opposite him. This wouldn't be all that bad and unbearable if not for the machine they were sitting on. It was a plastic-thing in the shape of a longer stretched moon, the up-curving parts of said moon scythe shaped to perfectly fit between Percy's and Leo's cheeks. A seat-like part in the middle made it at least more comfortable for the wolves, but on the same time also more unbearable. Because the machine was vibrating, so now their balls were shaken in an arousing and comfortable pace. Due to the fact that the pointy ends fit between their cheeks, the machine was just barely entering their eager and waiting holes, only teasing but because of the vibrations so much more intense. It had both of them dripping wet by now. The mean part was that not just their hands were tied (as well as their feet, being tied to the machine) but, no, Hazel and Nico had also put cock-rings onto their dicks so the two 'naughty, little bitches' (to quote Frank) wouldn't come without them there. Now Leo and Percy were sitting on a giant, teasing vibrator that was stimulating their balls, barely entering their holes and massaging them with its vibrations, both of them dripping with their internal lube (a very weird and foreign feeling to Percy still), both of them achingly hard and both of them constantly touching with the tips of their cocks because of their close positions, yet none of them allowed to come or to fully be penetrated. It was torture to both.

“I—I would have never pictured myself in such a situation...”, gasped Percy, trying to trust back against the tiny tip within his overly sensitive asshole. “O—oh, just a little more, please...”

“In what situation?”, chuckled Leo teasingly. “Getting fucked by Nico, being tied up to _me_ , enjoying being tortured like that, turning into a werewolf or being pregnant...?”

“A—All of the above”, laughed Percy hoarsely. “W—Why does it feel so good though...? T—This machine a—and knowing that I'll be carrying Nico's child soon...?”

“C—Children”, corrected Leo, licking his dry lips. “Werewolves rarely only have one cub, especially subs like us tend to have big litters. Expect at least three.”

“G—Great”, panted Percy, resting his forehead against Leo's. “Why doesn't that make me... nervous or afraid...? Why am I actually looking forward to this...?”

“Because you're a bitch now”, shrugged Leo helplessly, rubbing his cheek against Percy's in a comforting manner. “I've heard it'll get better after the first litter. But a werewolf, when first in heat, craves to be pregnant and bear cubs. Once they have pups to nurture and care for, the craving dims down. With us being, well, bitches... it may still be strong though... We are what we are because we should be used for breeding and bearing as many pups as possible... I—If it makes you feel better, that's also the reason why you keep trying to push back against this thing, because you crave being penetrated, you need to serve a dominant, your dominant, and since Nico isn't here at the moment, you want the next best thing within you... M—Make sure that he at least plugs you if he leaves your side, okay? The feeling of being impaled on a cock, or a cock-like thing, is important for you now.”

“Why are you saying it like that?”, frowned Percy confused, tilting his head.

“Because there is no day that I don't walk around with a plug or a dildo up my ass”, whispered Leo and blushed. “I'm always afraid someone will notice at school, but I _need_ this to feel safe. Like I said, breeding and pack bitch. That's what we are supposed to be by nature. In a pack where subs served, or still serve, that purpose, barely an hour passes when the subs aren't getting fucked by someone from the pack... So make sure to always have a toy at hand...”

“Why do such things always happen to me?”, frowned Percy.

“Right”, snorted Leo, rolling eyes. “Because you don't want to constantly get fucked by Nico.”

 

/break\

 

Luke yawned exhausted as they entered the di Angelo mansion. On days like these, he hated being an Old One. He could have still be in New Orleans, drinking wine and blood from the navels of willing sluts. Instead, he had to come here. Oh, he didn't hate his position of power, he very much enjoyed that nothing went past him. What he didn't like that much was that all official duty always included the other Old Ones too. Calypso and Zoe, who truly was the first vampire.

Many speculated on how Zoe had gained this gift in the first place, as Luke so highly amused watched in modern popculture. But he, he knew the truth. Because he had been there when it had happened. When Zoe had pledged to the moon to become an eternal hunter of the night. She had promised eternal faith to the moon, to protect the night from the savage beasts, the werewolves. It was where the hatred between wolves and vampires rooted from, because in the old, uncivilized times, vampires used to tame wolves or kill them, if they posed a danger to humankind. How twisted that nowadays humans think, if anything, the wolves were there to protect them from the vampires. At first there had only been one, the Chosen One. Zoe, fighting alone against the monsters of the dark, having not only gained immortality but also inhumane strength and sharper senses. But then she had discovered that she could pass this gift on to others. Of course, the first one she had turned had been her beloved baby sister Calypso. The younger Nightshade-sister, being too naive to truly understand it, had turned her lover of that time too. Which had happened to be Luke. While it had only been a fling to him, it had meant much more to her, obviously. And it went good, for a while. Though not many relationships were meant for eternity and after a view hundred years, they fell apart. Consensual, of course. While Calypso remained on her sister's side, who had started to turn vampires and gather them around herself, Luke had decided to start something of his own and had started turning humans too. Life went pretty well, he had turned many that still stuck around him, his own coven, but he had also turned others, who had desired covens of their own. And that was acceptable, as far as he, Calypso and Zoe had agreed, and as long as it stayed within a reasonable number of vampires. Now, however, Luke had to leave his cozy home to visit this little backwards town because one of his two first creations had broken that rule.

It annoyed Luke immensely, he understood why Nico had the tendency to gather many, but their limit had been seven vampires per coven. When Nico had broken it because his favorite creation, Hazel if Luke had that correctly in mind, had chosen a mate and turned him, Luke had turned his head away and pretended to know of nothing. After all, Nico had forged this coven together with his sire-brother Ethan, Luke's very first turn. And Luke had some fond memories of them both, so he had decided to be generous. But when word had reached Washington that Nico planned on turning someone else who he had chosen as his mate, Zoe had not been very happy at all. Mated vampires were stronger than average vampires and Nico belonged to the second generation of vampires, making him stronger than most others anyway. The second generation, those turned thousand years after Zoe had been created and had turned Calypso and Luke. Only a hand full of them were still alive and scattered all across the globe, six of them being Phoebe, Thalia and Bianca, the three first creations of Zoe after she had felt like failing her sister and Luke by burdening them with immortality and with being stuck with each other, then Nico and Ethan, Luke's first two, as well as Nico's first one, Thalia's younger brother Jason with whom he had bonded over the fact that their sister left for Europe together with Zoe. Of course, Nico had gotten into some trouble because he had turned someone within the first decade of his immortal life, but because Zoe had felt so reminded of how Calypso had turned Luke all those years back, she had forgiven him, yet also created guidance lines for vampires to keep such things from happening.

Luke hated rules. Especially when he was the one who had to come running and punish someone when they got broken. He was more fond of being the one to break the rules instead.

“Well? Shall we go now?”, asked Nico curiously.

Luke shook his head and blinked a few times. Right, Nico, Hazel and her mate finally came up again. Whatever they may have done in the basement. Frowning at them, he took a curious sniff. It smelt like sex, not all that surprising taking their appearances in, but what was surprising was the smell of ripe wolf on them. He knew exactly how a good bitch smelt and those three were stinking of them. Plural. Two, if he wasn't mistaken. Two bitches in heat and the trio had just come back from the basement? My, that looked like someone was hiding something very interesting there.

“You proceed. I've been to this town before, what had it been? Hundred years ago? Can't have changed that much ever since”, grunted Luke and shook his head. “Be good hosts for Zoe and Cally though, because our beloved Zoe is very agitated that she had to come here. I'd rather take a nap now, I'm very exhausted from the long journey here. Don't bother, I will find everything that will suit my needs, you've never been good at predicting my tastes anyway, Nico. Have fun.”

The trio, along with Bianca, were looking at him a little funny, but what could they do? Drag him out on his feet? Snorting slightly, he waved them good bye as they left. He remained in the halls, listening closely for the engine of the car, waiting until it could not be heard anymore, before he made his way to where Nico, Hazel and Frank had come from. Curiously opening the door, he was more than delighted at what he found in the secret basement. Two nicely tied up bitches, both whining and whimpering, being obviously tortured by a toy of sorts. He could smell their juices all the way up the stairs and as he slowly and silently stepped closer, he could hear the slopping sound the machine made whenever it moved within the two bitches, could see the glassy lube dripping down the machine's edges. Those were two extremely fine bitches, lean and pretty, with flawless skin (aside from a very intriguing tattoo on one), one sun-kissed the other a natural caramel, a Latino he would guess, both dark-haired and with very intense voices.

“My, my, what a welcome”, hummed the vampire curiously and looked around until he found a well-fitted leather whip. “Such pleasant little toys for my entertainment. Now let me help you.”

“W—What do you want...?”, whimpered the Latino afraid, trying to hide behind the other.

Said other seemed a little more aggressive, his impressive green eyes glaring at Luke challenging. “Go away! Who are you? You don't have any right to come closer!”

“The name, my dear little toy, is Luke”, smiled the vampire amused and tipped his head. “Now, I will tell you how this is going to work. You will do as I say, or I will whip you so hard that even your healing powers will take some time, is that clear?”

The Latino seemed to be the more obedient one of them, because he was already nodding eagerly while the green-eyed bitch only growled at him dangerously. “We won't! And lay a hand on us and you will pay for it! I'm Nico's! And Leo is Frank's and Hazel's!”

That explained the stench of sex coming off the trio, yes. Leo, what a nice name. But Luke favored the fierce one. So he was the first to get hit. The little bitch gave a pained and aroused yelp as the whip hit his ass hard. Leo yelped too, looking worried over at his friend.

“P—Percy? Are you alright?”, asked the Latino softly. “Maybe if we do as he says...?”

“Percy, mh?”, smirked Luke interested, lifting Percy's chin with the handle of the whip. “Now listen good, _Percy_ , you will obey me now, or you will get to know this whip on a very intimate level, on all your very intimate places. See, I don't want to hurt you. So don't make me hurt you. Or, wait, you strike me as the protective type. Maybe a different approach. You do as I say, or I will whip little Leo here. And you, my little Leo, will do as I say or I will whip pretty Percy. Understood?”

The two wolves exchanged a look of fear and surprise, but in the end, they nodded obediently. Luke smiled very pleased and took a seat on the couch placed in front of the apparatus.

“Now kiss”, ordered Luke and licked his lips, his free hand slowly wandering into his pants. “Go on, you heard me. I want the two of you to kiss. And not so innocently, with tongue.”

Leo and Percy blushed furiously as they started to plunge each other's mouths. Luke groaned aroused as he watched the two making out in front of him. But that wasn't enough. Frowning slightly, he stared at the shackles on their feet. Looked safe enough. Standing up, he walked over to them and untied their hands, hastily stepping back as Percy tried to grab him.

“Ah, ah, ah”, chided Luke and whipped Leo hard as punishment for Percy. “Bad boy. I freed your hands so the two of you can touch a little. Now keep kissing, but while you kiss, I want you to pull each other's nipples. Pull them and twist them, yes, just like that, Percy. Good boy.” Luke was panting as he sat down and watched them writhe in pleasured pain as the overly sensitive, pink knobs were being squeezed and pulled so painfully. “Move on to your asses. I can see how you're trying to buck back against this toy-thing. I want you to finger each other, yes, Leo, thrust your fingers deep, deep inside of Percy. Until you find that special spot that makes him, ah, exactly that one, the one that makes him scream like a fine whore. Come on, Percy. Return the favor, stimulate Leo's prostate just as he does with yours. Stretch each other's disgustingly sloppy holes, just like that, you two little sluts. Mh, and don't forget to kiss, yes, lean in nicely so your sore nipples rub against each other, just like that, you whores.”

The two wolves were painting such a perfect picture of wanton horniness, it was just delicious. Both had both their hands knuckle deep in each other's gaping, hungry holes, making squishy sounds as they thrust deeper into the sloppy, messy ass of the other. Their nipples were already swollen from rubbing against each other constantly. Drool was dripping down their chins as all the stimulation was distracting them from properly kissing. The fact that both were subs and didn't know how to properly dominate their kiss made this more adorable than hot, actually, because it looked so helpless. The whole device was drenched in their fluids as their assholes tried to get wet enough for the big intruder they were hoping for. It was simply mesmerizing. Luke just sat there for hours, watching how the two kept edging each other on without getting release.

“I think I need more”, growled Luke darkly as he stood. “I will free your feet now so you can stand. And then I want you to fuck. First, Leo will fuck Percy and then you will switch. I've never seen a bitch dominating _anything_ , this surely will be good.”

“N—No, we can't!”, exclaimed Leo desperately, earning Percy a hard hit with the whip on his ass. “We're _bitches_ , please don't make us do this! Please, please not! I—I don't want to be fucked by anyone else aside from Frank and Hazel, please don't! A—and I can't... I can't fuck Percy...”

His protests died down as Percy received one hit with the whip for every argument Leo made. The Latino winced and bit his lips. They were made to obey and to enjoy punishments, but only from their designated mates and seeing as Luke was whipping them but had not put a mate-claim on them beforehand, this was  _not_ a pleasant experience. All Leo could do was hope that Percy was at least picturing it to be Nico who was punishing him, it would make it more bearable. The Latino leaned in some to kiss Percy's cheek reassuringly.

“Put that whip down or I swear I will strangle you with it”, growled Nico's rough voice.

Within seconds, Leo found himself in the arms of Frank and Hazel, both sniffing him and touching him frantically as though they needed to check if he was alright. He could see how Nico was cradling Percy close to himself, doing the same as the mated pair of vampires.

“My”, said Luke amused. “What is all the fuss about? I'm just using your home entertain system.”

“They are _not_ for your entertainment”, hissed Hazel with silver gleaming eyes. “Touch him again-”

“They are ours”, interrupted Nico with dark eyes, freeing Percy from his shackles to lift him up bridal style. “He is my mate and Leo is Frank's and Hazel's, as they certainly already told you. Let me make myself clear, you are lucky you didn't touch them, or else I would be tearing your insides out right now and share this pleasure with Frank and Hazel. Get out of here and join the others for dinner. If I find you down here again, I will not hold myself of Frank and Hazel back.”

“We will...”, drawled Luke unimpressed, raising one eyebrow. “Discuss this later.”

As Luke left the dungeon, Percy and Leo were placed on the now vacant couch, where they on instinct rested their upper bodies against the back and presented their asses to their mates in an offer. Frank, Hazel and Nico stared a little surprised at them. They would have thought their mates would be clinging to them for support now, instead they were showing their leaking, gaping holes and their with lube smeared thighs demandingly. Leo was the first to turn his head to them.

“P—Please punish us”, whimpered the Latino glassy-eyed. “He made us touch each other, but I don't want to be touched by anyone aside from my mates. Please punish us for touching each other. He whipped us and it didn't feel good because he's not our mate, the moon may be thanked, b—but now I _need_ a real punishment, please, whip me hard!”

Percy seemed unsure, not really knowing why his instincts had told him to take in this position, but hearing Leo speak now made him now fast. That sounded right, imagining Nico with the whip in hand made his asshole flex wantonly, forcing the mess of internal lube out to drip down his legs.

“You two are adorable”, commented Hazel as she grabbed the discarded whip and handed another one over to Nico. “Luke forces you to make out like sluts and then you want to be punished for it.”

“Because they _are_ sluts”, hummed Nico amused and placed the first hit on Percy's ass, making the sub moan wantonly. “Just one question though... Their mating-circle, it's still active. And seeing as they just dominated each other, more or less I suppose, does that make them mates now?”

“I'll hope so”, grunted Frank and licked his lips as he was watching the video on the camera they had placed in front of their bitches (because what good was torturing them if they couldn't see it). “They look _hot_ rubbing against each other like that. Here, take a look yourselves! The way they finger each other looks amazing. And the kissing, that's just adorable. How can they look so cute and innocent while doing such dirty things? Because they're both subs?”

“Most likely”, nodded Hazel thoughtful as she continued whipping Leo. “Well, bitches?”

“I—I don't know... two subs never have mated before, can't”, confessed the Latino confused. “I—I think it's more of a bond of brotherhood than a mate-bond. I think I have heard of this before...”

“What does a bond of brotherhood mean?”, frowned Frank and he came to stand in front of the two moaning and drooling wolves, patting both their heads. “Spill it before you lose the ability to talk.”

Leo blushed, he knew he was on the verge of passing out from over-stimulation and arousal. “Packs with more than one bitch used to force them to bond for entertainment purposes, l—like you saw on the video, so they would make out for the pack, g—give them a good show, so the pack had a good laugh a—at how clumsy and awkward the subs are because none of them can properly dominate the other. I—it makes the subs grave being dominated together... Bonding, to stay close, to endure punishments like this together, to feel each other close when getting fucked and dominated, to touch a—and cuddle, but not to fuck, because subs are not meant to dominate...”

“Mh, I for my part could live with that”, hummed Hazel thoughtful, staring at the video. “Look at how cute they look when they twist each other's nipples. How about we let them give us a live-show once Thalia and Bianca take the Old Ones out for dinner? I can hear them getting ready upstairs.”

“C—Can you _please_ fuck us first? We spend half an hour at least on this devilish device and hours making out without receiving a hard cock as reward a—and now this punishment, it's just too much, please fill us first, I need a pulsing, thick cock up my ass now or I will drown in my own lube!”, whimpered Percy pathetically, panting hard. “Please Nico, please fuck me and fill me, please, you promised to continue breeding me once you'd return, please?”

“Well, they are right”, noted Nico amused and put the whip aside. “They're already causing such a mess with their juices, we better fill their greedy holes first and allow them to come at least once before we force them to make out some more, what do you say Frank?”

Frank was already unzipping his pants. “Fine by me. You won't hear me complaining about fucking Leo, like ever. Hazel? Did you bring the strap-on from our room?”

“Of course I did”, grinned Hazel broadly as she too got naked.


	8. The Supernaturals of Starfall Hallow

Chapter 7: The Supernaturals of Starfall Hallow

 

“But Percy”, started Juniper worried as she watched her adopted son. “You can't-”

Percy had marched into their house this evening after he had been missing for over twenty-four hours now, worrying them so much, just to declare he would be moving out. And now he was throwing random clothes into a back-pack and kept glaring at her like she had done something wrong. She knew teenagers were difficult, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

“I can”, spat the angry boy, grabbing the frame with the only photo of himself as a baby with his biological parents and tenderly placing it in the back-pack. “I'll move into the mansion with Nico.”

“Percy”, asked Grover calmly as he stepped beside his wife. “Please be rational and talk to us.”

“Like you talked to me?”, snorted Percy with a glare, yet it was more hurt than angry. “Look, I'm grateful that you adopted me, that you brought me here. You were always good to me and without you I would have never met Nico and I love you and Ty and Ella, but... You _lied_ to me. You knew more about my father than I ever did, about a heritage that would have changed my whole life if I had known about it and you never told me. I will always love you for what you've done to me, but I will never be able to _trust_ you again. And like that, I can't keep living here.”

Grover and Juniper exchanged a guilty and worried look. All they had wanted was to protect Percy, to grand him a safe and normal life for as long as it was possible, but maybe they had been wrong when deciding what was best for the boy. Grover heaved a sad sigh and nodded.

“Look, Percy”, replied the brunette softly. “All we ever wanted to for you to be safe and protected, that is why we took you in, so no hunter family would adopt you and corrupt you, turn you into a killer. We did what we thought best and maybe... maybe it wasn't. But believe us that we did so to keep you safe. And... if you don't feel safe here anymore because we betrayed your trust, then... then we will respect that. If with Nico is where you feel safe...”

“It is”, nodded Percy, now much calmer as he heard the words spoken by his legal guardian. “He's my mate. I feel safe when I'm with him and content and complete.”

“J—Just don't... don't forget us”, whispered Juniper, closing her eyes tightly as she pulled Percy into a tight embrace. “Come over, at least once in a while, please. If not for us, at least for Ty and Ella.”

“For you too”, mumbled Percy, also closing his eyes to keep from crying. “I love you, I really do. I just... need time for myself right now. I need to work through all of this, through all the lies... But I promise, I'll come back here, to you. For... for family nights?”

“For family nights”, smiled Grover and nodded as he pulled both of them into a hug.

Percy sighed relieved, that had went far better than he would have anticipated. A giddy feeling started to tingle in his stomach as he thought about living at the mansion with Nico, making him smile broadly. He could spend every day with Nico. And with Leo. He wouldn't lose the love of his life or his best friend, he would get to keep them for all eternity now. Didn't sound half bad.

 

/break\

 

Days passed lazy for the two subs as they spend them mostly either in school (no one wanted an angry alpha female rampaging through the mansion) or naked in the mansion. Leo yawned as he cuddled up to Percy, rubbing his cheek against Percy's and licking the other wolf's ear.

“I think I want him even more since he's bonded to Percy”, frowned Frank confused from where the three vampires were sitting on the couch in front of the bed. “They're so... cuddly. It's just cute.”

Hazel giggled and nodded in agreement as she looked up from the documents the three of them were currently seeping through. They were wearing their fine, old-fashioned robes, as they were still having official visitors in the form of the three Old Ones, while their subs were naked and curled together on the giant master bed in their bedroom, caressing each other lazily like two puppies grooming each other. Their collars were connected to chains on the bed-frame. The three vampires had made some adjustments the day after the mating. Because the wolves had started whining when they wanted to separate them for the night, they had decided that it would be best if the threesome would move into the master bedroom too. Seeing as Nico's room was more spacious than most apartments in the town and his bed was big enough for ten people to fit in, they simply had put up some additional closets (some of them solemnly for toys and another for... clothes Hazel had specifically bought for Leo and Percy). Hazel had always been his favored subordinate and second in command anyway (not counting Ethan, for his sire-brother was his equal and co-leader, as far as Nico was concerned). The three vampires were currently brooding over a way to get rid of the Old Ones again, because Zoe was _not_ pleased that there was a treaty between vampires and werewolves and she was truly not amused that Frank, Hazel and Nico kept two wolves around as their _mates_. Calypso was indifferent on the matter, she thought it was rather cute (which may root from her jurisdiction being Asia and her current obsession with so-called yaoi-mangas). Luke's vote was what could end this though. There were three Old Ones and in matters of broken rules, they voted what punishment may be fit. Calypso was fine with how things were, arguing how the wolves of Starfall Hollow didn't pose a threat to the humans around and how Percy and Leo weren't a real dangerous asset to the coven, because submissives weren't fighter, unlike if the trio would have turned humans into additional vampires, this didn't pose a rule breaking in her eyes. Her sister however was screaming bloody murder and demanded for all the wolves to be hunted down. Luke's opinion, which he had wisely not stated so far, could mean the death to all wolves, including Percy and Leo. Not that the three vampires had told their mates that yet. No need to worry them, they were so content now that they had mates and they were fussing over each other so much now that they could smell the pregnancies on each other, it was already obvious to Frank, Hazel and Nico that the two subs would be raising the cubs, all the cubs, as their own. Having two mothers around would probably be a good thing considering that bitches tended to have large litters. As happy as it made the vampire trio to see the subs grooming each other like that, it also made their hearts ache, because they knew that if Luke decided against them, they wouldn't just lose their mates, they would also be losing their children, their future and their happiness. Vampires may not die with their mates as wolves did, but they would feel a dark, empty hollowness that would haunt them for the rest of their immortal lives, a punishment so much worse than succumbing to death with their mates. Nico gulped and stood, slowly walking over to the two subs that were currently literally grooming each other, licking the seeping cum out of each other's holes from where Frank and Nico had fucked them a quarter hour ago. Sitting down next to Percy, he fondled the black wolf-ears.

“Ich liebe dich, mein Gefährte”, whispered Nico brokenly, his German heavily accented from centuries of living in Italy, Britain and the US. “Jetzt und für alle Ewigkeit, selbst wenn ich sie ohne dich verbringen müsste... Du bist meine Seele und wirst immer in meinem Herzen sein, Liebster.”

“Huh?”, blinked Percy doe-eyed as he pulled his tongue out of Leo's hole and licked his lips.

“Nothing, my love”, smiled Nico sadly and shook his head.

“Nico! Nico, Frank, Hazel! You need to come down!”, called a very excited and anxious Annabeth as she stumbled into the bedroom with Piper at her hand. “Calypso brought the witches a—and Zoe send the Stolls out to bring the wolves! B—Bring Percy and Leo too, Luke said they are ready to announce their decision! They want everyone gathered! And when I say everyone, I mean it!”

“Yeah”, grunted Piper with a worried glare. “You're having three very agitated hunters sitting in your living room, ready to shoot anyone who dares to look at them funny.”

Frank and Hazel stared at each other in panic. Why would Zoe want the pack there? To... to get rid of all wolves at once? And the  _hunters_ ? And the witches? This was not good. This was so not good. Hazel unlocked the chains of their subs with shaking hands while Frank passed them their clothes. Nico and Frank each cradled their bitch close to their hearts as the two were dressed.

“What exactly does 'decision' mean?”, frowned Percy suspiciously.

As they made their way downstairs, the vampires slowly explained to their subs what they had been keeping from them. By the time they reached the meeting hall, the two wolves were shaking nervously, both having their arms wrapped around their midsections protectively. Zoe sat at the head of the table, Luke and Calypso left and right of her. The three hunters sat on the opposing end, with Octavian in the middle and Kayla and Austin at his sides. On one side of the long table sat the vampires – all of them, Thalia's coven as much as Nico's – together with the give witches. Opposite of the vampires were the wolves gathered, looking as uncomfortable as Nico and the others were feeling. But there was nothing they could do, they knew that no one was stronger than an Old One and that Zoe alone would be able to tear the whole pack limb for limb before they could even scratch her, so obeying was the only solution. This was not good, this couldn't be good.

“We have spend the past days observing”, started Zoe, causing the whole room to fall silent and listen in fearful anticipation. “We have been talking. Not just to each other, but to the supernaturals of Starfall Hollow, to all of them. And we came to a decision, or more precisely, multiple decisions as to how this town should be handled in the means of the supernatural.”

No one dared to speak, to voice their hopes or fears, thinking they could be influencing Zoe not to their favors. Zoe, however, sat back down again and closed her eyes, waving for Luke to continue. The male Old One smirked wickedly as he stood up. This was  _so not good_ . Nico had seen the way Luke kept staring at Leo and Percy, what if he had decided to annihilate them out of spite, because the trio hadn't allowed him to play with them? He couldn't lose Percy, he just couldn't.

“We have decided that this town is unbalanced”, declared Luke, causing the hair on the neck of every single wolf and vampire to stand on edge. “So I had a... very thorough discussion with my good, old friend Octavian. Tavy, if you please?”

The hunter glared and flushed as he too stood, glaring at every single supernatural being in this room. “We came here for Perseus Jackson, because he is from a long line of hunters and I thought he would need training. Now that... he has lost his abilities, this town stands without a hunter to keep werewolves and vampires at bay. I have decided to leave my two apprentices here. Kayla will keep an eye on the vampires and Austin will watch over the wolves. If any of those parties have a problem, a conflict with each other or encounter a supernatural being that does not belong to this town, you will immediately contact your designated hunter.”

Everyone, legitimately everyone, was staring at the hunter in utter surprise and confusion. The first one to truly react was Drew, who stood up enraged and thrust her hands onto the table.

“You mean to say you will allow those wolves to stay here?!”, screeched the angry witch.

“Like my sister just said, as you may know if you would have listened”, chided Calypso with a glare and it was unusual for her to speak up in such meetings to begin with, causing Drew to sit down again with wide, fearful eyes. “We talked to _all_ the supernatural beings. And we came to agree that the pack of this town does not pose a threat. When my sister first came to be an immortal, she had pledged to _protect_ humans from the creatures of the night. The way we see it, the humans of this town don't need protection from these wolves, if anything, they pose additional protection from possible outer threats. So killing them would not only be against our morals, it would also be a waste of possible allies. We wish for your coven, Nikolaus, to work with them.”

Nico stared at her, then turned to stare at Charles Beckendorf, who was returning it with just as much disbelief. Both males nodded however, knowing better than to object to this olive branch.

“However, Drew Tanaka”, smirked Luke as he leaned against the throne-like seat casually. “If you are worried that no one will get punished, you need not to. Because _you_ will be.”

Confused grunts and murmurs could be heard from all around the room. The witches were about the only party present no one would have thought would get punished, they were valued highly by vampires, especially by the Old Ones, for it had been the witch Artemis that had given Zoe the gift of immortality and the powers to begin with. Whatever may Luke be talking about?

“I didn't do anything wrong-”, screeched Drew panicked.

“Really?”, drawled Luke unimpressed. “The way I've heard it you knowingly worked against the leader of the coven you pledged your faith and help to by turning the wolves against him, tricking them into turning the one Nikolaus had chosen as his mate into a wolf so you can have him all to yourself. Isn't that the case?”

Nico was ready to jump up and rip Drew's throat out. He had been wondering who may have informed the wolves of his plans to begin with. But before he could act, Octavian was already having his hands tightly wrapped around her throat, keeping her in place.

“Luke and I had a nice, little chat”, smirked the hunter wickedly. “And he agreed that I should get a kill out of this. We will take you with us to New Orleans and Luke and I will see what to do with you once we are there. He said he could use a little magic, for now. And once you fulfilled your use, you will be mine to end.”

The hunters were the executors of punishments against broken laws to all supernatural societies, may it be witches, vampires, werewolves or any other creature of the moon. Nico was still not quite ready to believe all of this to be true. He was pulling Percy some closer, staring at Luke.

“But... Not that I mean to object to your decision, I just... come to wonder about your... motivation.”

“If you're talking about that... unfortunate misunderstanding on my first day here”, smirked Luke amused, watching the two subs blush. “You should know me better than to assume I would take vengeance for a missed fuck. Besides, Octavian fits my tastes way better. Like I said, you have always been bad at predicting my tastes. I have not gotten to taste my precious little hunter in too many moons and I feel... generous for this reunion with him. So, just this once, we will turn away from this unorthodox little town and just this once, everybody lives.”

Everyone, well aside from Drew who was having a hard time breathing anyway, heaved a sigh of relief, Frank and Hazel sagged together, resting their foreheads against Leo's shoulders. Percy was grinning up at Nico and pecking his lips as if to say 'See? Everything turned out good in the end'. The vampire chuckled amused, patting his sub's hair in an agreeing manner.

“Alas, however”, started Zoe, her voice a warning in itself. “If we are forced to come here again, if we find that the parties involved don't work _with_ each other as Luke and Calypso so persistently bugged me they could, then I will personally be ripping out throats, hearts and anything else I feel like. It is now the united responsibility of everyone in this room to keep this town's humans safe.”

“Yes, ma'am”, nodded Rachel, Kayla, Austin, Charles, Silena, Nico and Ethan at once.

“Good”, grinned Luke, clapping his hands. “If you'd excuse us, some of us need to pack. Tavy, there are some untrained hunters in my territory that certainly need a couple of years training from you.”

“Stop calling me that”, hissed the flustered hunter angered, dragging Drew with him as they left the room. “I told you not to call me that when we're not in bed! You've always been a jerk and you will never change, will you? Why am I even putting up with you every time we meet?!”

“Because you're just begging for me to convince you to get turned”, chimed Luke wickedly. “You know, you _are_ old for a hunter. I think it's time for you to retire. New Orleans is wonderful this time of the century, you'll like it there.”

“I hate you. I hate you so much. Call me old again and I will chop your dick off to put it to my trophies”, was the last thing they could hear from Octavian.

“That... took an unexpected turn”, noted Ethan with one raised eyebrow.

Most nodded in agreement, some were still too stunned to react at all.

 

/break\

 

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, the wolves and vampires slowly learned to not co-exist but to live and work together. With a little guidance from the hunters and the most important thing to unite them. Their love for the eight little pups crawling around the mansion.

“It's my time! Hand Esperanza over now or I will call Leo!”, exclaimed Nyssa with a glare.

She stared jealously at Lacy and Mitchell, who were playing with a tiny, adorable Latina. One of the four pups of Leo. Another, little Sammy Marie, was being coddled by grandma Silena at the moment, who sat comfortably on the couch with her mate, who was staring a little suspiciously down at Emily Fey, a tiny female version of Frank, who was staring back up at him with innocent silver eyes, baring her fangs as she giggled. Charles rolled his eyes and patted her between her dark brown wolf-ears. Clarisse grunted at her soft alpha, poking the pup on her lap.

“You'll grow up and get stronger, you hear me, Claire?”, ordered the female.

The little one was the rut of the litter, weaker and smaller than her three sisters. She yawned up at her auntie and sucked on her thumb, curling together sleepily. Thalia and Bianca, who had decided to stay until a not yet announced time, were sitting on the floor nearby, tickling the biggest of Percy's pup, little Bianca Maria, who looked so very much like Bianca due to her brother's genes. Percy too had given birth to four healthy, happy little pups. Two of which were currently coddled by Grover and Juniper, who were introducing Tyson and Ella to their little niece and nephew.

“Easy, Ty”, warned Grover. “Percy and Thess are still small, you need to be cautious with them.”

The boy nodded and patted the fluffy ears with a broad grin while his sister Ella was telling the two cubs stories from one of her fairy tale book, eager to be a good aunt and teach them much. The fourth pup, a submissive like his mother, was clinging to Rachel's red curls in fascination.

“You mean trouble”, predicted the witch thoughtful. “Don't you, Donny?”

“Ah, what kind of trouble should that little brat bring?”, huffed Clarisse and rolled her eyes.

“ _You_ will be the first to know”, smiled Rachel with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

The vampires and wolves shook their heads at the enigmatic witch. Nico smiled from his position at the door, observing how Austin, Ethan, Jason, Travis, Connor and Chris were playing poker, yet still having their eyes trained on the pups. Jake and Will were watching Lacy, Mitchell and Nyssa with hawk-eyes, not trusting the cubs with the small ones. Malcolm and Annabeth were hanging over some books in the corner of the room, consulting Piper and Alabaster, while Katie, Miranda and Lou were outside with Reyna and Kayla, training their self-defense after the last attack they had had where the witches had gotten targeted by some ghoul, causing the youngest vampires as well as Lou to desire a better training. Nico could spot Phoebe, outside in the garden, watching that training from afar, not ready to admit that she too enjoyed it there. Taking a mental head-count, he nodded pleased. His coven was complete, the pack was fully present, the witches were here, Percy's family was safe with them and the pups were being taken care of and cuddled, the way they liked it. Everything was in order for him to leave.

Without anyone noticing, he pushed himself off the door-frame and made his way down the hall to the master bedroom, the sound-proof master bedroom so none of the beings with supernatural hearing needed to be bothered by the constant noise of begging and moaning from the two bitches. He smiled pleased as he reached his shared bedroom with Percy, Leo, Frank and Hazel. He had every right to be pleased with how things had turned out.

The pack was working well with him and his coven, his sister had agreed to stay around for a little while longer. At least until the whole witch-problem would be solved and they would find a good replacement for Drew, Lou and Piper, because two of them had decided to leave with their new-found mates once the coven would take off again. Which provided additional protection, because even with the pack and the vampires working together, Nico was still feeling a little queasy about having eight babies around, the additional vampires made him feel better about this. And even though the team work had not worked all that team-like at first, they were slowly falling into a good pace with each other, realizing that each party had to offer something to their shared duty. Nico smiled wryly as he through how much his cubs had helped that team work, the tiny hybrids Leo and Percy had given birth to not a week ago had done miracles to the dynamic between wolves and vampires. Because whenever a vampire and a werewolf started fighting while the cubs were close by (mostly so Phoebe and Clarisse), the babies would start crying and everyone would rather focus their attention on the little ones. The pups were what glued them together to a family. A sometimes very awkward and often still fighting and maybe a little dysfunctional family, but a family none the less. And really, wasn't that what family was about to begin with?

“Well, well, look who got started without me”, chided the leader amused as he entered.

Percy and Leo were tied to the bed with their collars and the to-the-bed-frame-molded chains, both of them naked, as the vampires liked to keep them whenever they were in the privacy of their bedroom, and playing with each other. Leo was laying on the bed, widely spread and moaning like the bitch he was, with Percy seated between his legs, eagerly lapping the dripping hole and sucking the other sub's sweet juice while Frank and Hazel were busy sucking something else entirely. Each was attached to one of Leo's nipples with their hands, twisting them hard, while their mouths busied themselves with one side of Leo's neck each, sucking and licking.

“Are the cubs safe? Are they alright?”, asked Percy as he pulled his head back from Leo's hole.

“Yes, stop worrying, my love”, chuckled Nico and shed his robes to join them on the bed. “They are fine. The others are busy fighting over who gets to have which pup to play with. I think we need to make some more so everyone can have one to fuss over.”

“Don't get such ideas into their heads”, grunted Frank as he licked his lips and let go of Leo's neck so it could heal up again. “The little bitches have been begging to be bred again ever since they woke up this morning. You should have heard them...”

Percy whined as he curled together between Leo's thighs. “Yes, please. I miss the stretch and the feeling, please, it's been so long now. Please, please, please, fill me, Nico!”

“It's only been five days”, snorted Nico. “Could you even get pregnant again already?”

“Of course”, panted Leo, poking Percy with his feet to get him back to work again. “We're made for breeding, technically you could have knocked us up again for two days already. Wasted time.”

“Leo, stop poking me!”, whined Percy irritated, batting the feet away, his tail wagging in annoyance. “It's my turn! You said if I'd lick you for a quarter hour, then you would lick me too!”

“We need to make the bed, by the way. Those two sloppy little bitches made a mess already just by grooming each other's holes”, snorted Hazel with one raised eyebrow, pointing at the wet spots between Leo's and Percy's legs and their dripping, pulsing holes. “The way I see it, they're producing so much lube because they want to be bred again. What in the world are we going to do against that? School starts again soon, we can't have them soaking their pants whenever they look at us in the classroom. But we also can't just knock them up again. This time around, it would raise suspicions. Well, leader oh leader, any ideas?”

“We'll have to plug them up”, shrugged Nico casually. “The little sluts they are, they'll need to empty themselves regularly because otherwise they'll make themselves an enema of their own lube as much as they're leaking it. But that should work for now. And come fall, we can breed them again. If we wait until the end of September, then they would be heavy and due by winter break and what weight and roundness they will gain can be easily hid by the winter clothes by then.”

“B—But that's still a whole month!”, protested Percy with wide eyes.

“I heard a protest. Did you hear a protest, Frank?”, hummed Nico with one raised eyebrow.

The Canadian vampire grunted in agreement and reached for the paddle next to him, handing it over to Nico. Percy gave a pitiful whine as he turned around to present his ass to his mate.

“I'm sorry for protesting against your will”, mumbled the wolf, still obviously pouting. “You're right with your decision, it will be the safest course of action without alerting humans of our... special talents. Please punish me hard for objecting to your orders... a whole month is still too much...”

The last part was muttered beneath Percy's breath, as if the others with their enhanced senses wouldn't still hear it. Hazel smiled amused as Leo gave a whine in agreement to Percy's sentiment.

“We can at least stretch them and fill them, _simulate_ it”, mused the female vampire, combing her fingers through Leo's locks. “We will have them filled with enemas while we're at home. The shift in weight and composure will play their bodies a trick and make them believe they are heavy with pups. It's not an ideal solution, but until the end of September, it might work.”

Frank leaned down to Leo's ear, piercing the dark brown velvety soft ear with his fangs. “And come the end of September, I will breed you so hard, you will feel like bursting. I'll make you even more cubs than this time. I'll fill you with so much cum that your body will feel forced to carry more.”

Leo whimpered and nodded in agreement, baring his neck for his dominant. The male vampire sank his teeth into the soft flesh as his fingers started to pinch the already healed-up nipples hard to make them even more sensitive than they already were, wanting them dark and swollen and so responsive that Leo would be coming from them being sucked at. The Latino gasped strangled.

“T—That's not fair”, complained Percy with a pout as he enjoyed the hard hits with the paddle he was receiving from his mate. “Why does only Leo get his nipples tortured! _And_ I had licked him earlier too! I want to be taken care of too!”

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes as he kept spanking his mate hard. “Fine. Grab the frame and sit up so Leo can pay some attention to you. Leo, you heard Percy, you owe him some. Pull those pretty pink nipples of his until they're dark and red.”

Leo nodded eagerly as Frank turned around so he was laying comfortable on the bed, with Leo straddling his chest so the vampire could still work on his nipples while he took care of Percy. Rubbing his face against the crook of Percy's neck, he started to twist the sensitive knobs hard while enjoying his own mate's attention to his already swollen nipples.

“B—But...”, started Leo softly, chewing his lips. “Percy is getting spanked... I want a spanking too! Pretty please, Hazel? Can you punish me too? I agreed with Percy earlier! Please spank me!”

“You are such an attention whore”, pouted Percy and stuck his tongue out. “You already got spanked earlier for coming without permission. You don't deserve another, that wouldn't be fair!”

“Enough now, boys”, chuckled Hazel with one raised eyebrow and put her strap-on on. “I have different plans entirely for Leo's ass right now anyway. Percy prepared him so nicely that he's now gaping for attention. Time to fill that empty hole.”

Leo grinned happily as he felt the tip of Hazel's overly thick toy enter his waiting ass. Percy huffed slightly, but refrained from saying anything, instead relishing in the intense spanking he was receiving at the hands of his mate. At least until it stopped, causing Percy to whine in protest.

“You want me to continue?”, asked Nico. “I thought I see a hole that wants to be filled too...”

“What? Yes! Yes, you did!”, yelped Percy. “Please fill that hole. Aching for your cock, yes please!”

Nico chuckled and found himself grateful that Rachel and the other witches had brewed a potion that kept Leo and Percy from falling pregnant for as long as they were taking it (not that the two knew they were taking it, because then they would stop taking it). Because Nico really didn't want anything between him and the tight heat of his mate and he also didn't need to hear the whining if he and Frank would deny their bitches their dose of cum. Grunting pleased, Nico thrust in.

“Leo”, started Nico as he started fucking his mate hard. “Once I'm finished here, I want you to suck all the cum I'm putting in there out again with that talented mouth of yours. You owe Percy a cleaning, after all. So you'll be a good bitch and clean him thoroughly. Am I understood?”

Leo turned wide-eyed to Frank, but the Canadian nodded in agreement. “I want to watch how you thrust that insolent tongue of yours into Percy's ass while I fuck you, my little bitch.”

“And they fucked happily ever after”, grinned Hazel amused, thrusting harder. “For all eternity.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
